Hangfire
by GunMetalX
Summary: After the killing of her step-father, Revy is condemened and off to prison, where she meets people that have a darker history than herself, and how she joins the Black Lagoon
1. Chapter 1

﻿

**Author disclaimer:I do not own Black Lagoon or its rights in anyway :D. However I want thank Amigodude for letting me use his characters for this new fic, if you want to call it a sequel to "Gun Punk", if not, well it's just a story out there. **

**So enjoy reading this fic, it took a lot of effort and mind into it, and like always READ AND REVIEW!(this is the revised version)**

Chapter 1:

Revy rested her head on the window of the prison bus. Who could have imagined that murdering a cop, would drag her into the crap hole she was going to now? For years she had killed gang members, pimps, and all sorts of vile people, but finally, for the first time, she had actually been caught and convicted for the crimes she had committed.

After the murder of her step-father, that bastard of a cop, several witnesses had given the authorities a detailed description of the girl and the direction she had run off in, leading to a quick capture. Revy had made the huge mistake of keeping the gun which she had committed the crime with. Even with all the training she had received from Swiss, it would seem that the vendetta had gotten the best of her. Due to her lack of money for a lawyer, she would have to spend time in prison while she was tried for her other crimes that she had been accused of. However, for the killing of her step-father, she was sentenced to four years, until further notice.

"Fucking shit" was all she could mutter, as she dug her nails into her hands. Revy looked around at all the older woman in the bus around her. She had not been sent to juvie, in fact she was being sent to a semi adult prison, and the inmates ranged from 13-21 years of age.

She frowned. Her lack of professionalism had cost her freedom she dearly wanted, the shackles in her wrists proved this moment was not a dream, this was her life.

"Approaching Lyon Mountain Correction Facility!" hollered the guard, Revy winced at the shout, groaning as she rested her head and closed her eyes. She wasn't tired, all she needed was only some decent peace and quiet to think things through. Even if she did want to sleep, the sunlight magnified the glass and made the bus feel hotter than what it actually was.

The moment was short-lived as the bus slowed to a halt.

"Stand up! Were here!"

Revy trailed the group as she walked out of the bus, she was surprised to see that the tallest things here were trees and not sky scrapers. The landscape was indeed different from what she was accustomed to.

"It's fucking cold here" she growled, feeling the cold mist lingering in the atmosphere. The facility could be barely be seen between the sea of trees spreading down from Lyon Mountain. Her thoughts were interrupted when a guard shoved her from the back.

"Hey Chinese girl, I don't get paid seeing you day dream, get your ass going!" spat the cop at her. Revy only glared at her, she was disturbed to see that the woman had large sunglasses and hair slicked back. However Revy walked forward, that was the only choice she had. Fighting with the law wasn't exactly the wisest thing to do at the present moment.

"Not so tough without your guns huh?" snorted the cop, Revy only gritted her teeth and was about say something in return when she entered the facility; it was rather large and had an immediate intimidating appearance.

"It's so fucking big here…" Revy muttered to herself, but then she quickly looked up as she saw the Head begin his speech

_"H__ello, and welcome to Lyon Mountain facility. Our philosophy is change the next generation for the greater and common good. Whatever crime you committed, you are here to improve; you will work in the surrounding areas of Lyon Mountain, have access to the library and more. All I can say now is think, because that is all you have __left. Make several lines here to get your ID number and supplies."_

Revy rolled her eyes as she walked off to the designated areas. "Who fucking gives a shit about what that ass says? Jeez, man---"

But then she crashed into a tall Puerto Rican girl, due to the lack of attention she was giving her surroundings, Revy saw that the girl was around 19 years of age and was about 6'0 while Revy was a mere 5'2.

_"Que onda chica?"_ - (What the heck, girlie?) The tall girl grunted showing great displeasure that a short Chinese bitch had bumped into her. Revy felt all the blood drain from her face but boldly stood her ground boldly.

_"Q__ue__me__miras?"_ - (What are you looking at?) She snapped back, the only phrase she knew in Spanish.

It was a blur of color for Revy as she was rammed into the wall and lifted up with the shackles of the other girl's cuffs pressing into her neck. Legs dangling, she tried to kick back but was all in vain. Her breath was quickly diminishing.

"Come again?" hissed the Hispanic girl in her ear, Revy gasped for air.

Several guards came and pulled. But the tall girl wouldn't budge until they hit her with a metal rod in the shins. At that she dropped Revy, who coughed for air.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours, chica…" said the Puerto Rican as she limped away, taken by the guards. Revy stood wide eyed until a guard whistled at her. She made for the line with the rest of the prisoners, massaging her throat, until it was her turn. A Caucasian woman was in charge and she shoved a box at Revy without removing her eyes from the clip board.

"you're prisoner 6971! Remember that! We don't have the habit of memorizing names of everyone here, you share the cell with prisoner 3476 Fuentes, now get your ass going," she grunted. She shoved Revy to the side.

**  
**Revy staggered and turned around quickly, but then froze as she saw the huge facility. "Where the fuck is that suppose to be? This place is so fucking huge!!!"

The wannabe male guard she had met earlier grabbed Revy by the shoulder and smirked. "Here, I'll take you where you're suppose to be."

"Don't touch me you bitch," she hissed, moving her shoulder out of the guard's reach. However she only led the way. Up a flight of metal stairs and through several cat walks, until they finally reached her jail cell.

"Here's your room for the next part of your life here" she cracked. Revy glared back as she walked in. The cell was already a bit dark since they were on the west side of the building. When the sun rose, it would still be dark in this wing. The guard slammed the door hard with a clang once she was in.

"Fucking lesbian," Revy spat once the guard was out of ear shot. She was quickly startled to hear a laugh come from the top bunk. She saw a girl peering down out at her with brown hair, but she couldn't make out any more detail due to the lack of brightness in the room.

"I know right? I've always thought she was lesbian too, with that stupid macho haircut," the mysterious girl snickered. Revy stepped away and lifted a brow as her cell mate jumped off the bunk.

"Who... are you?" Revy asked cautiously, while the girl cleaned her hands of the uniform

"Prisoner 3476, or you can skip the bullshit and call me Lindsay. Everyone here does, it's better than the fucking number," Lindsay added with a small grin. She trotted to the cell door, and peered down to the first floor.

"Hmm... it looks like they brought some new prisoners eh? So what's your name, girl?" Lindsay asked with unusual glee.

"Revy" she answered darkly

Lindsay rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I mean your real name"

Revy sighed deeply. She was going to be spending a lot of time here with her cell mate. "It's Rebecca"

Lindsay's eyes lit up. "With a name like that I would nickname myself," she said with a grin. "So now…let's see if you're on your toes…what's your prison number?"

The question threw Revy completely off, "What? It's um—6921? What was that for you dork? I just got here!" she exclaimed.

"Don't ask me," Lindsay shrugged. "This place always seems to remind you about it. If you don't say it quickly enough, they're gonna make you do 20 push ups"

"I can do more than 20 push ups" Revy shot back. Her companion snorted. "A smart ass answer like that," Lindsay exclaimed, "and they'll make you clean the showers, and trust me that ain't pretty"

Revy let her box fall on the floor and kicked it away. She slumped down the wall and dug her head into her knees. Lindsay approached her and tilted her head.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Lindsay asked. Revy sighed.

"Leave me alone" she groaned.

Lindsay looked at her skeptically, and sat opposite of her. "So what were you convicted for?" she added, trying to break the ice.

"Fuck off" Revy snarled back. Lindsay peered at the floor. "Not planning to reveal any secrets huh? Fine by me, it's not my favorite subject either."

She lit up a cigarette. Revy looked up in surprise. "You can smoke here?"

"If you behave, well yeah, guards give them out all the time, want one?"

Revy took one and lighted her cigarette, but when Lindsay tilted her head to light a new match, a ray of sun light hit her temple revealing a tattoo.

"Holy shit, is that real?" Revy said admiringly. Lindsay blinked mildly and jerked her head, "Why yeah, haven't seen one before?"

"Not there" Revy answered honestly. Even the most ruthless of gang members she had seen in Chinatown didn't have a tattoo like that on their face

Lindsay looked up as she smoked "I like to call tattoos - marks of experiences that one gains, not exactly as decoration as most people nowadays, and it would seem you've got a tat yourself..."

Revy shifted her collar "you can see it?"

"Not quite, but if you run into an observer like me, you can. How big is it?" she asked, looking at Revy's neck with interest. Revy shrugged, "Up to my ribs, but it's not quite done, I should have gone back to the parlor to have it finish up, but I got caught first and had my ass handed to me…"

Lindsay lifted an eyebrow and smoked. "Really? That must have been a lame tattoo maker; I can finish something like that in a day, well the outline…"

"You worked doing these types of things?" Revy asked

Lindsay nodded eagerly "Before I got to the slammer that was my profession in NYC, I was pretty popular too, I did this on me... well, Byron helped me color it, but the idea was mine."

"Looks pretty cool" Revy added

"Judging by the mark on your neck, seems your into this tribal tattoo thing, no?" her cellmate observed

"Sort of" Revy smirked

Lindsay looked at the Chinese American with mock horror, "Tthis really ain't my problem, but do you always carry your hair like that? Like some boy?"

"I haven't done anything to it since I got to trial." Revy shrugged " 'sides, I don't have a mirror, so I can't see how I look, less something to tie it with."

"Well, that's were you're wrong missy," smirked Lindsay. She slid to the bottom of the bunk-bed and pulled out a a cloth from underneath.

"I always come prepared." she said flashing the mirror at Revy.

"how's you---"

"Shh!!! Nobody knows that I have one. I took it when some bitches went at it and broke the mirrors, when I did the cleanup…I borrowed one." Lindsay boasted.

Revy chuckled. "You dick head," she paused. "How long have you been here?"

Lindsay wasn't taken by surprise by the question She rested against the bars frowning, "Hhmm, let's see now, I was condemned for seven years and I've been here for two years and eight months. You?"

Revy leaned back against the wall "Four years…I would have been here for more, but I haven't gone to trial for of all crimes... yet. Good luck find witnesses in Chinatown."

"Yet?" Lindsay retorted, giving out a long whistle. She chuckled at the end. She went and sat on the lower bunk "From what it looks like, were gonna be in this cell for a really long time, no? Don't look so grim. I didn't want to be here either…"

Revy looked at her, confused. "What? are you innocent or somethin'?"

Lindsay flushed and barked a laugh "I'm guilty," she said, "I'm VERY guilty. Believe me. Well, since you're gonna be around here for a while I might as well show you around. This place isn't as scary as you think once you get to know it"

Revy stepped forward and saw that the doors were locked shut. The Mexican American answered her silent question. "During break, they leave the door open, since we're not convict criminals. They let us roam about and do productive kind of stuff."

"Either way this place is fucking huge!" Exclaimed Revy. " It could scare the crap out of anyone, its Lindsay right? Is your last name Fuentes?"

"I say it loud and proud. Right from heart of Mexico, they told you at the registration right? What's yours?"

"Don't really have one"

Lindsay cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean, didn't your daddy give you one?" she asked skeptically

"I didn't know my parents. My dad left my mom, and she ditched me, all I know is that my parents were from China. That's were I'm from, that's all." Revy responded heatedly.

Lindsay puffed smoke. "That blows. It's all right Revy. Not all of us carry the burden of a last name"

Revy raised an eyebrow in response, then jumped when she heard a loud buzzing noise. The doors slid open.

"All right! It's break time!" exclaimed Lindsay, Revy was eager to get out of the cell. She was pulled back by her cell-mate.

"You're seriously not planning to go outside like that…" Lindsay persisted

"It's just the slammer" she shrugged. Lindsay glared at her "All because we're crooks in this fucking dump, it doesn't mean we should look like shit…we don't go outside like shaggy dogs, now sit your ass down…"

Revy frowned and tried to pull away. Lindsay grabbed her in a head lock.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, you choose." Revy was willing to fight, but her desire was cut short when a sharp voice breathed into her ear "I know how to kick box, so don't even try to fighting me…"

Revy stopped, remembering the beating she got from the cops. She realized she wasn't in the mood to get her ass handed to her again. Especially on the first day of prison.

"Fine…" she groaned as Lindsay began to fumble with her hair, and digging into her pocket.

"Hmm... your hair is straight, really straight, so this might cause a bit of trouble. But it seems quite tame, now…don't move..." Lindsay moved her bangs forward, but Revy pushed them back.

"Stop it!" Lindsay said with a hint of frustration. "I'm doing you a favor, so you don't look like a fucking animal. Otherwise they'll think you're a patient in the psych ward... heh... your hair is red. Interesting. Ow! Ta-da! All done! So what do you think?"

Revy noticed that her locks were let down instead of pulled behind her earlobes, but before she can object, Lindsay passed her a mirror.

"Like it?" The Hispanic girl asked.

Revy smirked "looks bomb."

Lindsay nodded and grinned "now, let's go."

Once outside, the serious glares given her when she entered the prison now showed a more welcoming face. But she noticed that they were all for Lindsay. As the girls passed by, they saluted the Mexican-American girl.

"Hi _jefa_" one of them said

While another said, "_Q__ue onda jefa_?"

"_Que hubo?_" a girl asked Lindsay

Revy ran through her memory and the little Spanish she knew from New York and the Puerto Rican gangs. She began to be concerned about the title Lindsay had here.

"How's the cartel doing?"

"Eh, It's getting there I suppose…" sighed Lindsay, but Revy stiffened "Wait, hold on now, doesn't 'jefa' mean boss in Spanish? And you're part of Cartel?"

Lindsay chuckled. "Why yes…didn't I tell you before? I'm Lindsay Carillo Fuentes, successor to the powerful Juarez Cartel"

"No fucking way…" exclaimed Revy, wide-eyed and impressed.

"Yeah, I'm 19 already. I should have been the declared the leader but due to complications, it wasn't successful" she trailed off into a softer tone "Also part of the reason why I'm in this dump."

Lindsay eyed Revy

"You seem like a cool girl, and to be frank, I like your company. We seem we have more in common than I thought. So I'm going to take you under my wing, you're part of my family, let's say, but if you try something stupid, I wont be there to help you, and you'll have major problems with me…"

Revy nodded "I know how's it's like to be in a gang of sorts…but I never imagined you to be part of a Cartel"

"You don't even know the rest of the story," said Lindsay. "But enough about me, let me show you some pointers. You see that creepy hall down there?"

Lindsay pointed at some doors that led to a darkened hall. Two guards flanked the entrance.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"That's the psych ward. Don't go there. You'll see a lot of things, some which you have never imagined in your life, things that only lurk in your deepest of nightmares. But if you keep on walking, you'll see the library. It's a fairly good place to kill time, what's up? You seem a sorta gloomed out." Lindsay added with suspicion

Revy just stared at the prison grand hallway "it's nothing"

**Author notes: **My first author notes! XD!

-**Lyon Mountain Correctional Facility** is a real place, however in reality it's a low security prison for men. It's located in a town in New York by the same name Lyon Mountain, far from Long Island.

-**Lindsay Carrillo Fuentes** is a fictional character but her father **Amado Carrillo Fuentes **was the leader of Juarez Cartel. I play with real people/places to meet my FF's storyline.

-As for the Puerto Rican's height, yes, I know some women who are that tall by 18. So I'm not exaggerating. :D

-Revy is just acting a bit gloomy in this chapter due to the idea of her capture, but that will change soon, just bear with me ^^


	2. Chapter 2

﻿

Chapter 2:

"So you know about guns?" Lindsay asked, resting her chin on her hand. It was break time at the prison, so a conversation would be entertaining, though the topic was hardly normal. Revy nodded enthusiastically, after all, it was her favorite topic…more likely, the only subject she excelled at.

"Well the fundamental idea, I know mostly about the caliber and potential, not really too much about their model, but I do know some like the SVD Dragunov, or the T-K 19, or the AK-47…"

"And you consider this your hobby?" Lindsay asked wide eyed, as she scratched her head

Revy shrugged "if by hobby you mean what I like, then yeah…"

Lindsay blinked and sat back "Wow, and I like to read as a hobby. Man, this is so awkward; you sure have some strange hobbies don'cha?"

"at least I don't have a certain obsession with knifes" snickered Revy. Lindsay chuckled "You got me there _comadre_, well…come to think of it, I read something about guns and all that shit you like in a magazine, lemme see…ah here it is!"

Lindsay threw the magazine at Revy, who caught it in mid-air. What followed was an awkward silence as Revy fumbled with the pages.

"What's up? What's with the look?"

"Nothing" Revy tried to hide the confused look on her face

"what you cant read?" inquired Lindsay; Revy only glanced to the side. Lindsay could not resist and started to laugh uproariously

"Are you fucking serious? _ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS_? HAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!"

"Hey you bitch, quit the laughter already, do I look like a fucking clown to you?" Lindsay shifted on her bunk. "Ok, I'll stop now…" but she snorted and began to laugh again

Revy snarled and stood up in front of Lindsay "You stupid fuck, shut up already!!" However her cellmate seemed to be ignoring her until Revy pulled at the collar of her shirt.

"If you don't knock off the fucking laughter, I'm going to drill a bullet up your ass you bitch."

Lindsay grabbed her wrist and gave a smirk "save me the cheap treats _mocosa_… I can kill you with my eyes closed" Revy pushed back and blurtedl "I can read and write you dumb fuck, just not that great."

"Well, sure you can kiddo. I just couldn't help it, in this time and day finding someone like you is…_rare_…"

"Don't test me you shit, I can read" she repeated again, in a more severe tone

"Allrighty, let's see about that, c'mon" Revy followed Lindsay outside and headed down the hall "Hey, where are you going?"

"To the library, I really hate being in that dark dreadful cell, might as well do something a bit more productive, don't you think so? I can also take the opportunity to teach you a bit of stuff, by the way things look you're not going to school anytime soon."

Revy grumbled at the comment, then she saw a familiar figure ahead of her: it was the tall Puerto Rican whom she had a rocky start with, she only shifted and growled; Lindsay glanced at her but kept walking

"Hey what's up?"

"That bitch over there, we—didn't get off on the right foot"

Lindsay tried to keep a straight face, but she smirked at the sight of the girl, Revy looked at her "What the heck? If this is about before, I'm not your laughing stock"

However the other tried to contain her laughter "it—it's not you—it's her"

Revy tilted her head, but cocked an eyebrow "what of it?"

"Look at her closer" she snickered

She did as Lindsay said and noticed her braids, and a bit of too much upper body strength, and her beefy arms…more like a pro-wrestler…

"She looks, lesbian?" she asked without putting much thought but Lindsay busted out into a laughter "EXACTLY!!!!"

However her laughter caught the attention of the woman, and she glared at Revy and her companion.

"Oh...I just fried your monoploy card...you're so boned" chuckled Lindsay

---------

Once at the library, Lindsay looked though a stack of books while Revy glanced around "What's taking you so long" she said , while walking around.

"Lookin for a book, I wanna know if you can read as well as you claim to be"

Revy glared at her, but quickly caught a book Lindsay threw at her.

"How far can you read off of this?" she smirked.

Revy saw the cover, but it didn't have much of an eye-catching design and the book itself seemed pretty old. She opened the book and noticed that this was a lot easier that the magazine, however the story itself... what the fuck?

"What the? I don't get shit; this dude lost his way and what? I don't get some of the words here, this story is fucking weird!"

Lindsay laughed nervously "well _'The Divine Comedy' _isn't a book you get right off the bat, sorry, got carried away by it. I didn't get it when I first read it"

"what's it about?"

"Some guy named Dante who travels to the seven heavens and to the seven hells; well it's a recap of what happens in the book. He's taken by an angel to see that Heaven and Hell are places that very much exist."

"I don't give a rat's ass about God or the Devil" said Revy dismissively.

"Oh? What, you don't believe in anything _comadre_?" asked Lindsay

"Like I said, I don't give a shit."

"Well, in that case, I'll respect that," Lindsay added as she skimmed through another book. "Check it out," she insisted. "I think this is easier for ya"

Revy took the book and read off the title, "A sound of—Thunder?"

Lindsay gave out a long whistle, "I'm impressed, but even so, I think it will be beneficial for you to sharpen your skills, you're not as stupid as I thought you'd be."

"You damn—" Revy hissed.

"Chill, I was messing with you," said Lindsay. "Don't be such a hot head, then you wont see the spice in life, a bit of sarcasm never hurts anyone"

Revy looked at it pretending to ignore Lindsay "this shit is fucking thick, what's it about?"

"Time travel, pretty cool no? I read it back in 6th grade, so this is way out of my league, personally I prefer poetry from Blake—"

She stopped, looking up, as she glared at the visitors entering the library, Revy looked up in defiance.

"_Oye_ Lindsay, how's it going?" said the tall Puerto Rican.

"Well enough Erika," Lindsay said sarcastically. "Spending some time with my new cell mate, what else would I be doing in the piss off end of New York?"

"What, you raped your last cell mate to death? So watcha gonna do with the Chinese bitch?"

"Very funny, just like your sister" Lindsay sneered

"_Porque pierdes tu tiempo con esta mal nacida? _Why do you waste you time with her?" Erika mocked

"Watch it motherfucker" said Revy, standing up and pushing back the chair in defiance.

"_La__ desgraciada tiene chispa__!_ You're just a punk, a gun punk; all you seem to know is to aim and shoot---"

Revy punched Erika across the face, but was surprised to see that her opponent didn't fall down, the girl only smiled as a line of blood slid from her lip.

"Why you fucking---"

Lindsay stood iup mmediately "Hold your horses Erika, I met your sister a while back. She's quite an interesting girl, more decent than you…now you don't want me to inform her from all this shit that you do, right? She would be disappointed to know that her cute, younger sister likes to pick on younger girls for kicks."

Erika growled "always looking to fuck someone up with something no? I'm only gonna leave you off the hook since you're the friend of my sister, and leader of the Juarez cartel."

"At least I got some respect from a big oaf like you, leader of some cheap ass gang." Lindsay chuckled.

Erika snarled at Lindsay and walked off with the rest of her few members. Revy slowly sat on the table once they were out of sight.

"Looks like I'm going to have to keep a watchful eye on this bitch," groaned Lindsay, but was surprised to see Revy looking at her.

"Teach me the fundamentals of all the things you know," Revy demanded.

"Why the sudden change of plans?" asked Lindsay with a smile.

"The reading and crap, I don't want whores like her to keep messing with me, I don't want to be underestimated anymore, and also…I don't want to look like some ignorant jack ass," admitted Revy looking down at the linoleum floor._  
_  
Lindsay smirked "Well, I can help you with that…"

------------------

Revy laid down on her bed, reading one of the books that Lindsay had given her. It was proving to be a bit difficult, but some things seemed to be coming back to her. Lindsay only smoked on the upper bunk; she seemed to be in some kind of deep thought. Revy looked at her sideways; Lindsay seemed to be a bit out of place in this dump. The one thought that she pounded on the most was… why Lindsay? How did she end up in this place to begin with?. However her thoughts were cut off with a tapping noise from the prison door.

"Fuentes, you have a visitor, " announced the guard.

"who is it?"

The guard chuckled "it's her again"

Lindsay stiffened but smoked slowly "what the hell does she want?"

"How the fuck should I know, now hurry up and get down here"

Lindsay jumped out of the bed quickly without turning her back "Yo, Revy, I'll meet you downstairs in a bit. See you in an hour"

Revy stared at Lindsay as she walked out of the door, it was break time, and so if she finished earlier, she might end up coming back up. Revy only laid back down and flopped the book on her face. Every now and then she would get tired of the book she was reading, but then she heard two figures enter her cell.

"Don't you know that invading privacy is fucking rude?" spat Revy

The two girls looked at each other before answering Revy's demands. "Are you the gal they call Revy?"

"And?"

"Erika wants to chat"

"Tell her to fuck off," Revy rolled to the side

One of the girls out of sheer frustration, pulled Revy off her bed, crashing her to the floor "You dumb---"

The second girl grabbed Revy and threw her out of the cell door, the guard passing by, whistled and looked to the side._  
_  
"Here's the green" hissed one of the girls sliding the money into the guard's back pocket.

Revy only growled as the guard gave her a smart ass face. "Sorry kiddo" the guard added with a grin, before she could answer back, she was pulled away by the Hispanic girls.

"Get going you bitch"

They took her downstairs to the main prison bathrooms, Revy now could see why Lindsay hated to clean them, they looked pretty shitty to start off with. Not far from the showers was Erika with only two other girls, pretending to be her guards of some sorts. Or perhaps, Erika was the guard for those kids; Revy thought. She was shoved in front of Erika, while taking out a cigarette from its package.

"looks like you didn't make a scene while coming here _chica_…"

"save me the talk you bitch, what do you want?"

Erika chuckled "_al punto no_? Well girlie, you are in no position to make demands. You do know what position I have in this gang?"

Revy scratched her chin "my guess is, you're the pimp while these bitches are your whores"

Erika grinned, but punched her in the stomach. Hard. While Revy was on her knees, her hair was pulled so she could see Erika face to face.

"Nobody hits me you shit, I'm the leader of my gang, and I'm not gonna let some impudent bitch to walk all over me. You have no idea what I can do to people who disgust me."

Revy tried to crack a laugh, "Watcha gonna do? Rape me you sorry---"

She was stopped short when Erika punched her in the face, and rammed her against the bathroom stall, nearly breaking it.

"You're very funny for a squirt like you. Lindsay has that type of sarcasm, and answer me a question: why do you bother hanging out with that psycho bitch? Rumor has it that she was suppost to go to the psyche ward…but she paid the judges out of it…so you must be insane to understand her as well…"

Revy spat in Erika's face "you know what's funny? You sound like my mom, but the funny part is, that I never told her what I did for shit."

Erika snarled and grabbed her hair and banged the smaller giragainst the stall. Revy dropped her on the floor. Once there, she was kicked by her several times until blood came out of her mouth.

"Let this be a token of a welcome for you here…see ya around Revy"

"you fucking bitch…"

one of the gang members looked at her and kicked her in the jaw, knocking her unconscious.

----------------

Revy slowly woke up from her beating expecting to be in the bathrooms when she assumed that she was in the prison's hospital wing.

"I wonder who brought me here…" she mumbled to herself, but was about to sit up when her ribs stung with pain.

"Easy there, don't want you to break those ribs" said a girl who was passing by in the hall

"How's I get here?"

"Guards found you when you didn't report to your cell, you've been out for a while. But I'm surprised that you didn't break a bone in that assault"

Revy growled "who the fuck are you?"

"Why, nice to meet you to, I'm Alice Kim…I'm a prisoner, like you. Only I help the doctors around here, you can call it _a special privilege,_ besides, I'm here to keep an eye on ya"

"for what?" Revy asked cautiously

"Lindsay and I are friends…and she asked me to see how you are…she might come back here later…that visit is sure keeping her busy…" Alice pulled a chair and smirked "it's nice to know the person that cracked Erika's fucking mouth"

Revy glared at her "wait, what?"

"The whole prison's talking about it"

"But only me and Lindsay were there—"

Alice just let her jaw drop "kid…this is a women's prison, gossip here spreads like wildfire"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Well, either way, I'm just glad they put Erika in her place" added Alice, but then several noises were heard down the hall, along with some yells and shouts

"Aw great, not again" Alice muttered as she ran to the door, but stopped quickly "oh yeah, kid, you can leave when the doc gets here, just take rest—and yeah—you know the rest of the crap, gotta go, see ya round kid!"

Revy lifted her brow as Alice dashed down the hall. She only rested her head against her pillow and waited for the doctor to let her leave. However it seemed that all the staff went down the hall, where those shouts were heard. After a few moments her patience was thinning and was getting awfully curious about the commotion down the hall.

"I'll just take a peek" she said to herself as she jumped of the bed. Revy found it a bit difficult to walk, but the pain subsided as she moved. When she looked down the hall, it looked dark, cold, and a bit of rust stains in the walls. Cautiously, she was walking down the hall, they also had cells down here, but Revy could not see inside of them since it was so dark. Then an icy voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Hey you, want to fuck?"

Revy turned her head slowly "what?"

"C'mon now, it'll be fast"

"Fuck yourself bitch"

The woman behind the bars growled loudly "what the hell, come over here!"

Revy moved out of the way in time when the woman was about to grab her arm

"Get over here NOW!!!"

Revy was a bit startled and began to walk away from the cell; however the woman began to shake the bars violently

"COME HERE! I'LL FUCK YOU AND I'LL TAKE OUT YOUR GUTS AND STUFF EM DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!!"

The woman gave a cynical laughter towards the end, Revy left as soon as the doctors came due to her shouting.

"What the hell—"began Revy as she walked back to the hospital when she ran into Lindsay

"You're not gonna live long if you keep this shit up you stubborn fool"

"What are you doing here?"

Lindsay grabbed Revy's shirt and pushed her into the hospital wing

"That was the psyche ward, the place I told you to back away from"

"Look I wanted to see what all that commotion was about"

"Yeah, and be that woman's fucking sex toy no?"

"Hey, at least it didn't get worse, or no?"

Lindsay only looked at Revy from head to toe "Erika did quite a makeover on you"

"I didn't ask for your fucking opinion"

Lindsay only took a drag from her cigarette and sighed "that woman is Laura Rodriguez…"

"huh?"

"She had—quite an interesting life you see, she was married had a husband, a decent job, all that shit…well that's what the rumors say about her…well even in her marriage, her husband not only beated her, but raped her too…quite pitiful in my opinion…and well, this continued for some many years on…until she snapped…went and killed her husband but also went berserk and killed her three kids…stabbing them to death…a lot of people in that ward have different stories, but most of em have one thing in common they're filled with hate, and it's not just any ordinary hate."

Lindsay glanced at her "With all that rage against everyone and everything…it gets so bad they lose track of what it is that they hate. And in the end they go ape-shit and take everybody with them when they go down"

She chuckled in the end "You gotta be a nutcase to understand one…"

"So you're trying to tell me most of em are that nuts"

"Bluntly yes. Just a bit of advice for these poor asses…well it looks like you're not quite out yet, so see ya upstairs, and here"

She threw Revy a magazine

"Take it, you're gonna get real bored here, later."

Revy sat down, not quite understanding what she tried to say by that brief speech, took the magazine and eyed it.

"Movies?"

But sighed, Lindsay seemed to have a bit more that what she assumed to be, and that was a feeling that made even Revy, a bit uneasy.

Author notes-

Comadre- means "buddy" in Spanish  
Mocosa- means "brat" in Spanish  
Oye- means hey.  
**William Blake**- an English author of poetry from the 1800's, wrote "Songs of Innocence and Songs of Experience"  
**Dante Alighieri**- an Italian author from the 1600's, wrote "The Divine Comedy"  
**A Sound of Thunder**- yes it has a book, it's not just a movie. :D  
_La desgraciada tiene chispa! -_ means"_The_ bitch has spunk" in Spanish  
_al punto no? -_ means "cut the chase eh?"

Random disclaimer- I can't stand Castlevania X right now.....


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Revy laid down on her bed looking at a magazine, she glanced down at the cell floor. Lindsay didn't arrive yet. Ever since the outburst that occurred in the ward, Revy had a lot to dwell about concerning Lindsay. Such as the rumor whether she was originally condemned to the ward or not, the constant absences made her suspect of her cell-mate, lately over the last weeks, she had been receiving a lot of calls…taking half the day. Not that she minded, but this was not frequent over the last six months in the slammer.  
The last time Lindsay took this much time off, it was for her fifteenth birthday, in which Revy had her tribal tattoo finished.

She let the magazine fall on her face at the same time Lindsay stepped in, with a wry smile,"Sleepin' already?"

"Where the fuck where you? I was getting bored here"

"Visitor area, had a phone call…what else?"

Revy shrugged and rolled over, but Lindsay chuckled "Wake up sleepy head! We got work to do!"

"Ah, you have two arms, go do it yourself…"

Lindsay frowned and kicked her bed "stop dicking around, let's go"

"Go where?" Revy said, sitting up

"Didn't you listen at all during the orientation? We don't sit on our sorry asses all day long, we have to work. Well, in a sense" Lindsay shrugged

Revy scoffed, and stretched "like I'd remember some bullshit like that, where the work place at?"

"It's not too far, on small road, fixing the pavement, potholes, you get the deal" Lindsay said scratching her head

"I've been in this dump for almost a fucking year, and now we work? Fucking slowpokes"

Lindsay rested on the bars of her cell "we take turns, that's all there is to it. I'm letting you know before hand because the buzzers will go---"

BUZZ!

She jumped away from the door as it slammed open, Revy chuckled to see Lindsay's surprised face

"…off, right _comadre_? Revy sneered

Lindsay only glared "very funny…"

A guard approached to their cell, and glanced inside "Lindsay, Rebecca, get ready, you're gonna get working on the road soon, so step on it"

"Ok, ok, we get it officer Amber…which reminds me, are you gonna let me and my bud slack off like last time? My sis can give you the green that you want…" added Lindsay alluring

Officer Amber chuckled "as tempting as it sounds Lindsay, I'm going to have to say no on this one, after those Italian girls went at it with the Polish…things are awfully tense here, and I'm the facility's top notch"

Lindsay gave an anxious look "so who's coming in your place?"

Officer Amber was about to answer when she saw another guard approach her, and to Revy's displeasure, she was the same guard that bugged her when she arrived to the facility

"Are we gonna chat or what?" inquired the new guard

" Not at all Officer Gonzales, just makin' sure the newbie knows what she's doing" Officer Amber answered

Revy only glared back, and saw Gonzalez walk off, but swore that she saw her give a smart ass smirk, Lindsay rested her forehead against the bars and sighed "woop-de-doo…"

Officer Amber groaned "yeah, I know she's not quite the chip off the old block…but you're just going to have to tolerate her. I sure can't"

"I guess so…" answered Lindsay with a gloomy expression, Revy on the other hand stepped out of the cell and looked in the direction the recent guard went by, "let's go and get this shit over with"

Lindsay looked at her wide eyed "what made you say that?"

Revy glanced at her darkly "no reason, none at all"

"ok then, come with me, I'll take you to the bus station" added Officer Amber as she walked off Revy not far behind, however Lindsay had to jog to meet up with them

"Yo Revy, don't walk so fast! Smoking does wonders with you lungs y'know!" she coughed

"Ok ladies" bellowed one of the guards in the bus "you know the drill, choose what you want to do, but make it quick, we don't have all the time in the world, we had a car crash recently and it's our duty to fix this area up, the wreckage group is with Gonzales, the pothole group's with me, now get moving!"

Revy jumped off the bus and only glared at the crash site, it would have seemed that the car's wheel got damaged by a pothole and crashed into a nearby tree. Lindsay looked the area around with pessimism

"Poor bastard, I would like to be in that car now, than working here…" Lindsay sighed

"Out of all the people, I'm surprised you're a whiner Lindsay, now let's go do potholes, don't want to clean up after someone else's fucking mess"

"You've got a bone to pick with that bitch Gonzales no?" inquired Lindsay, but Revy didn't look back at her

"What makes ya say that?"

"Sheer intuition, nothing more, nothing else."

Revy only swore under her breath as she approached the pothole group, but were quickly stopped by the guard.

"Sorry ladies, it's all full here"

Lindsay looked at the guard with an outrageous look "wait, it's all full?"

The guard nodded "you heard me, don't know why, but everyone's in the mood to fix holes, than to pick up car parts"

Revy gritted her teeth "so we're gonna have to go with her?" she darted her thumb at Officer Gonzales, the guard nodded "sorry, better luck next time"

She turned around and headed towards the direction of Officer Gonzales, but Lindsay glared at her and kicked the debris from the ground. Once there, the Officer looked at Revy with a hint of amusement, knowing that they were rejected from the other group, Lindsay cleared her throat and spoke for her pissed off partner.

"So, what'll we do ma'am?"

The guard only darted her head at the crash site "pick up the debris from the road, can't risk another car crashing here."

Lindsay cracked her neck and shrugged "sure, c'mon Revy—"

"That one stays here"

Revy glared up and saw the guard, giving her that smart ass smirk "you're here to pick up the debris in the woods, don't worry, you wont get lost, I'll have an eye out for you" Lindsay stopped for a second before leaving but quickly walked away. Revy only followed the Officer's orders without objection, and began to pick of the metallic scraps from the frozen ground.  
Officer Gonzales walked around before commencing a conversation, and stoked the gun that was on her hip.

"you're name is Rebecca isn't it kiddo?"

Revy remained silent, she wasn't in the mood to be answering a dumb fuck of a guard

"I'll take your silence as a yes…I've read quite a few things about ya, involment with the BTK, murders of several criminals, even…the death of a police officer…."

She froze in the spot "shut up, you're bothering my concentration you fuck"

"then saw it to me in my face you shrimp, what? Are ya scared?" Officer Gonzales mocked sarcastically, Revy whipped around only to be face to face with a gun.

"I'd respect your elders Rebecca, I have a gun, you don't, not anymore at least, so you're as pathetic as a slave to its master. Take one step further, and I'll shoot, here and now…and I'll claim self defense. They will believe a cop more than a brat like you"

Revy gritted her teeth as the stepped backwards in response the Officer holstered her gun and walked away.

"hey hurry up will you? I won't be waiting for you much longer, so put some elbow grease in your work Rebecca_ Antonucci_…" Officer Gonzales taunted

As soon as the cop turned around Revy lunged into a sprint and tackled her to the ground; she pulled the handcuffs from Officer Gonzales belt and wrapped them around her neck and choking her with them.

"WHAT WAS THAT LAST PART YOU BITCH??!!!"

The officer tried wiggling herself free but it was all useless, Revy dug her knees into her back, making it impossible for her to do anything. However, the guards heard the commotion from afar and Revy could hear their shouts in the air.

"Nobody ever calls me that name you fucking whore, YOU HEAR?!!!!" Revy tightened her grip on Officer Gonzales gave worthless efforts to get Revy off her. When suddenly she was pulled backwards to the ground by a guard, feeling the stinging pain of her should as it impacted the cold ground. She was quickly picked up by two guards and dragged away from the scene.

"LEMME GO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!!!" Revy roared as she tried to stand up from the ground, when another guard pushed her down, while the other cop handcuffed her.  
The other guards were a bit surprised regarding the incident and were aiding the Officer Gonzales, Revy on the other hand struggled to free herself from the grip of her captors, she shook violently, until one guard grabbed her baton and striked her on the head. Making Revy bang into the ground headfirst, she was a dazed as they dragged her into the police unit. But as the made her go inside of the car, Revy accidentally bumped her head on the car window, knocking her out.

All she could hear at first were several muffled noises, Revy slowly awoke, not quite sure about what happened, but her memory came rushing in like a wave and sat up abruptly, only to hit her forehead against the upper bunk from her cell. She howled as the pain magnified on her head, it hurt worse that the neighbors dog that bit her in the leg while she was in the slums. Lindsay looked down letting her brown hair touch the bottom bunk.

"You're awake, _finally_"

Revy growled as she head Lindsay's obnoxious voice "why the fuck aren't I in that—hospital—shit—thing?" waving her arms

Lindsay chuckled as she jumped down from the bunk, lighting a cigarette "you weren't that fucked up to go there, you only had a small concussion"

"A what?" Revy asked rubbing her head on the bump where the cop hit her

"Concussion, cerebral impact, brain damage, a busted head—_whatever_… you get my point; but it was small so they send you up here, and I had to carry your sorry ass"

Revy only rested her head back into her pillow "I guess I'm tough to kill…"

Lindsay however, shook her head as she kneeled on the icy floor "I think you have a thick skull my friend"

"ha-ha" muffled Revy flatly from her pillow, Lindsay looked to see if any guards came and leaned over to her companion

"the funny thing is that one person did have to go to the hospital, the guard, something about a kidney collapse or something…"

Revy snorted

"well yeah, believe it, and they wanted to send you to isolation, but I stopped them, you know bribes…"

"why? You didn't have any obligation"

Lindsay looked at her wide eyed "why? Because they wanted to drag me there too! Putting the excuse that I did something regarding how you banged up the guard…this facility has wanted me to go to isolation ever since I arrived, but I never quite gave them a reason to do so…let's just say my sister pays them overtime hours"

"oh well. Thanks I guess…" Revy turned around, seeing that Lindsay looked outside of the cell door to make sure that nobody was watching and leaned to Revy's ear

Revy spun around "what the—"

"it isn't what you think" she said seriously, however Revy scoffed "then what is it?"

"Well, I was hoping to reach an agreement with you, a deal of sorts…"

"what do you have in mind?" asked Revy as she tried to widen the distance between her and Lindsay

"_Bueno_. You have seen my constant absences, no? Well, it's just that I'm planning to escape from this dump, and I was wondering if I can have your help on this gig…"  
Revy looked at Lindsay with caution, but then she snorted into a laughter, a very sarcastic laughter.

"Me? Help you escape? Oh yeah, like I'm gonna buy that shit, in your dreams bitch"

"you didn't let me finish you dork, what if I could reward with something…after all, I'm not some crooks who shoplifts and shit—"

Revy immediately stopped laughing and looked at her with keen interest "like what?"

Lindsay examined her as she sat on the floor "well I got a hunch, but one of them would be that I can get rid of your little obstacles here, you're clearly unmatched to some groups. And, let's say, I can use the law to get to be in my favor to move some unpleasant people out of the way. I can do much more, if of course, you help me"

"so you'll do that? And more you say?"

"Oh yes, I always keep my promises, and I will be in your debt, you'll have that to your advantage"

Revy lifted and eyebrow and rested her head back in the pillow, after a few seconds she shrugged and answered: "sure, why not?"

Lindsay grinned as she took Revy's hand to shake it "it was nice making' business with you mate! I'll assure you, the reward is not disappointing" she jump into the upper bunk without anymore to say, Revy on rubbed her head and muttered to herself "_it's not like I have somethin' to lose_" as the prison lights dimmed for the night.

Notes:  
Revy's last name came from Amigodude's fanfction GunPunk  
Bueno- means ok, or fine, or very well (this is not used for this often)  
Comadre- friend, buddy…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lindsay only grinned as she was with Alice and Revy at the lunch tables; she was only fooling with her fork before any words were exchanged.

"I hope you know what you're doin' Lindsay, any fuck-up will leave me in this slammer longer than what I'm already here for" Revy commented as she glared at a very humorous Lindsay

"I'm with Revy on this one, all this time I met you, thinking you were the clever one-huh! My ass, you're crazy!" Alice exclaimed, Lindsay only shook her head before looking up the two

"lighten up, this might actually work, I mean, what's the worst that can happen? A few bruises here and there but it isn't that bad, isn't that right Revy?"

Revy glared furiously at her and slammed her fist on the table, making Lindsay winced away with a wry grin "kidding…but really, you look pretty well considering all the damage Erika did on you. I have to admit, you look exactly the same as the day you came here, I wish I had that type of endurance"

"are we talkin' about me or the plan? This conversation is getting me more fucking pissed than what I am"

"my apologies" Lindsay nodded "Alice, have our guests arrived?"

Alice glanced up to the tables and saw Erika and her little gang take a table in the back of the hall "yeah, there here" she pulled on Lindsay's sleeve, lifting her a few inches up her seat"…I'm only gonna tell you this once, if I get one more broken bone on me…I'll give you a whooping in the library! You hear?!"

Lindsay raised her hand "yes ma'am, scouts honor!" Revy only scoffed as she placed her chin in her hand "like if you were a girl scout"

"hey you, go with the flow—aha! The second guests have arrived!" Lindsay added as she saw a group of people from the second floor were observing the prison from above "the supervisors are here, now everything has fallen into place, Alice, if you may"

Alice let go of her sleeve and quickly sat as Lindsay rose and fixed her collar "well, I'll see you gals in a few, you know the drill" Revy and Alice nodded as their partner walked off, after a while they resumed eating but Alice sighed deeply.

"well, let's see how everything goes with Erika well, she can fuck up at any given time. Swear if some random person hits me again I'm gonna drive this fork up her ass" Alice sneered as she bit her fork, Revy snorted as she sat up.

"She's so fucking confident, wonder where she gets it from, she doesn't even give a rat's ass about complications!" Revy added sourly

"There you have it, Sammy wants to do everything her way and _everything_ is gonna be all right  
honestly…."

Revy frowned as she turned to face her "Sammy? Who the fuck is that, Lindsay?" Alice only glanced at her sideways nervously "never mind"

"it's her isn't it?"

Alice stiffened as she continued eating; Revy enraged that Alice ignored her question grabbed her hair and pulled it. "I don't like to be ignored you shit, something's going on, and you're not telling me" Alice winced as Revy pulled on her hair, even if it was short, it was still long enough to increase her grip on

"look, I cant say shit, ok? I'm going to get my ass cooked if Lindsay finds out that I've been saying her _nom de guerre_ out loud"

Revy only chuckled sarcastically as she shoved her head away "fuck, you seem like you're scared of her, I mean, what can Lindsay do? Insulting? Is that it? You're scared of a fucking name? Please…. "

Alice gave her a glare that made Revy quickly uneasy "That name, it doesn't mean anything good…her nick, Sammy, stands for Samael"

Revy lifted and eyebrow "which means..."

"The hell hound" replied Alice darkly, Revy only frowned and glanced to where Lindsay was headed toward.

Lindsay kept walking toward Erika's table, and almost immediately was stopped by one of the gang members, she had a sharp plastic knife pressing into her ribs, Lindsay only grinned malevontly "plastic? Please, don't insult me with such cheap knock off's, I'm here to speak to your boss…"

"Lindsay…" answered Erika as she put her elbows on the table "what brings you here?"

"May I?" she gestured as at the seat in front of her, Erika nodded and the girl threatening Lindsay retreated, allowing her to sit

"well, well, well, why if it isn't Lindsay paying me a visit, the jefa herself, where's the bitch that's always tagging with you?"

"somewhere, personally I don't take much interest" added Lindsay sheeply

"well I gotta say I'm impressed, out of all the people, you actually want to talk to me, I didn't think you would have any rationality left in that brain of yours" mused Erika

"hmm? What do you mean by that?" Lindsay asked, lifting an eyebrow

"I've heard plenty of rumors about you pal, you were suppose to be out in the ward, but dragged here instead. You aren't like us, Sammy."

----

"That was the name under her permanent record" began Alice "I was here a while before she came along, and well you know that I have always kept an eye on the patients and prisoners, when I saw her, Lindsay…she stood out from the crowd, and didn't see her come in with the regular prisoners…the hospital wing has records on everyone, I went to double check, but then I saw her file, however I fixed those same files days before, and she wasn't there…"

Revy snorted "maybe you never noticed…it happens you know"

Alice nodded nervously "that's what I said to myself, it happened to me a few times in the past, but when I saw her name, I knew she wasn't normal…under her normal name it had her alias: Sammy/ Samael, and that name doesn't mean any good"

"isn't that a demon name?" asked Revy, trying not to show too much concern, Alice nodded and drank her water as if it was some alcoholic drink

"I didn't really looked at her data, but I've seen other nicks before, tank, spoon, it's generally weird to begin with…but naming yourself after a demon…that's serious issues, I'm catholic, a lousy one, but I _know_ my demons"

"Maybe she's just trying to impress, I mean, maybe she's trying to compare herself with a demon"

"Or maybe, she is the demon…"

Revy shook her head "if you saw the files, how the hell does she know you saw it"

"I accidentally said her name out loud, she came to the wing since she got hit by some French gang, and well, let's just say she didn't take it lightly"

"she gave you a good whooping then"

"there's more than one way to hurt someone that just punches, but…now you know, that's her name that she went by in Juarez, and here in New York, Lindsay "Sammy" Fuentes, she's a genuine mad dog…and I don't need t read her data to know that"

-------

Lindsay grinned wiped away from her face "so, you know…I'm not impressed, but, I came here for business purposes, not speculations"

"making business with a psycho? Cuz that's what you are, no? It's said that you killed 12 men, in one night…with nothing but a butcher knife…and finished everyone off, women and children, right?" sneered Erika as she looked at Lindsay disgustingly, but she only answered her a smirk and cracked her neck.

"let's assume that _did_ happen Erika, would that change at all the situation we are in? All I wanted to do was an agreement with you, and nothing else, how does this tie in?"

"Not much I suppose, I want to clear up the rumors before I make any agreements"

"well, let me clear this up for you then, all of us, you, me the girl behind me, were all in here for something…so if that's what you want to believe regarding me, that's fine, I don't care, but my reason here is for another, I wish to make a pact with you, I don't attack your gang, and you don't interfere in the routes that my Cartel has established. This meaningless fight doesn't do either of us any good no?"

"That's true, but the Cartel isn't the force that it once was when your old man died right? So these brawls aren't exactly getting us anywhere"

"Ca-chin, you hit the jackpot. So all we need to do is to leave each other alone, we don't want any _accidents_ to occur, right?"

Erika snarled "so it was you who planned that massacre at the night club"

Lindsay shrugged "maybe, the Cartel is big, so maybe my subordinates took a drastic measure, but you did snag two of my men, so what'll it be? You accept my proposition?"

Erika paused for a moment before shaking her hand; Lindsay stood and did the same, with the same smirk "hey you know, you remind me of someone…"

"How so?" Erika growled

"You remind of this one hero called the tick, he's big and intimidating"

Erika snarled at her "what the fuck are you trying to say?"

"It's a TV show you moron, haven't you seen any, well my sis' kid watches it, and I know a few things or so. The reason I see you in that guy is because he has lot's of muscle, but not much brains, just like you"

Erika's hand began to increase her grip on Lindsay's hand "you fucking bitch—"

Lindsay only narrowed her eyes and smirked at her, exposing her upper teeth "and yes, I did it, not only did I planned your henchmen's death, I was these to kill them, each and every one, nobody kills my men, and gets away with it---"

Erika punched Lindsay and sends her backwards, and crashes into the people behind her, the Italian girls Lindsay crashed into turned around to face her

"What the heck Lindsay?"

She grabbed her nose as she stood up and darted her thumb behind her "I didn't do shit, I was trying to make a peaceful agreement, when this bitch here punched me for no reason!"

Everyone looked at each other before their blonde leader stood up and walked towards Lindsay,  
"how do I know if you are not lying to me?"

"Oh, c'mon now, you gals saw me doing the old-fashioned American handshake no?"

All the members glanced at each other, then the blonde walked towards Erika "what the hell was that you bitch, were trying to eat here"

"Don't tell me that you actually---"

Without hesitation the blonde punched Erika and tackled her to the ground, the other members began to fight each other, punching and kicking, while Revy and Alice were hiding under the tables, the Korean-American took a short glimpse when a inmate fell to the group, she sighed and shook her head "well I gotta say, I didn't get hit by a random bitch around here"

Revy made a face as other prisoners who didn't even know each other; were fighting "tell me about it, where that useless excuse of a Mexican?"

"Hey I heard that…" Lindsay crawled to them, stepping over the fallen prisoner beside them, she had to keep cleaning her nose since it was constantly bleeding

"Are you ok?" asked Alice without much thought, Lindsay only looked at her skeptically "nah, it's just a fucking pain in my nose, don't mind me, this on my nose is a rust stain, nothing serious"

Meanwhile Alice and Lindsay were having their conversation about bruises and blood Revy was seeing if she could find a way out, when she saw Erika and the blonde leader from the Italians still going at them. However, Erika was heavily distracted and defenseless….Revy smirk and crawled from under the table, and headed to the fighting ground.

"Yo, Revy, where are you going?!" bellowed Alice as she ran off, Erika was already exhausted while the Italian leader proved a bit of stamina when she still kept punching the stuffing out of her, then from out of the blue, Revy came up from behind and smashed the metal tray on her head. Erika turned around slowly, only to come face to face with another blow that Revy would deliver on her face. Erika fell to the ground, her exhaustion didn't let her fight back the Italian leader grinned at Revy and ran off.  
"Revy! Get out of there! Your gonna---"another inmate yanked Lindsay's collar and lifted her fist  
"fuck me…"  
Lindsay was thrown to the floor, while Alice was still walking low, and managed to reach Revy; miracously, unharmed.

"She's right; it isn't safe down here, at least for me it isn't! This is a fucking battlefield!!!"

"Then? Let's get going---"Revy began before they were immediately stopped by a guard, with a baton in hand, blocking the only available exit. "Where the hell do you two think you're going?"

"Mother fucking shit…" hissed Revy as she glared at the guard, Alice snorted "I double that"

----------

"That was quite a fight we made down there" Lindsay added sarcastically as she rubbed the area around her nose "it nearly cost me my nose too"

Revy only snorted and shrugged as she sat on her bunker reading a magazine, her cellmate only narrowed her eyes "you're only acting like that because you didn't get kicked around, which by the way, I'm heavily amazed, you and Alice…"

"How did this affect anything? I mean, all you did was a brawl. How is that going to help you leave this shit hole?"

Lindsay looked up and grinned for Revy's keen interest "well, Erika was the problem, don't you see? She was being bothersome, so with her out of the way, I'll be able to move without danger"

"I get, but here's another thing, how the fuck will you be able to move, from here to the ground is a long way, if you're jumping from the window that is…"

"let's say I have a few assistants here and there, you just cant see them" Lindsay added as she saw the cargo men, loading the supplies into the facility, Revy was tempted to ask, but she already knew the answer to her question

"the issue concerning the facility itself, I have it figured out, I just need to make a believable performance, that is…" Lindsay smoked, Revy only analyzed the area, the men were moving in only one area, the one near the hospital. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lindsay's shoulders cracking; somehow, Revy felt that some big shit was going to happen.

"Hey, did you ever get pissed for me calling you a stupid, dumb fuck that is related to a monkey? Well, now's your chance, want to do something about it?"

The entire phrase caught Revy off guard, they haven't even mentioned about the subject for nearly a year "I don't fucking give a shit, why are you asking me now?"

"Because I mean it, that's why"

Revy shrugged and stretched, Lindsay's eye twitched before giving a sarcastic grin "wait now, your last name, there's something familiar about it…" Revy's shoulder twitched, but glared at her dangerously "it's my last name you shit"

"Dunno, sounds so familiar, I wonder why…ah yes, he was a cop, call me crazy but it sounds exactly the same, I didn't know your daddy was a cop" Lindsay mocked, however Revy walked towards her and looked up, giving her a half-forced smile

"If you're trying to get me pissed you bitch, you sure aren't trying hard enough, it takes more than a pussy like you for me to get angry, got it Sammy?"

Lindsay face became pale, and her smile was replaced by a snarl, "Alice told ya didn't she?"  
Revy shrugged and looked around before meeting her eyes "rumors, nothing else, what's wrong, cat got your tongue---"

Before she could finish her phase, Lindsay swung a punch at her, Revy quickly crouched and reached up to punch her right it the nose, hearing a loud cracking noise, she grabbed her nose, giving out a loud, almost inhuman scream "MY NOSE! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE YOU DAMN BITCH!"

Lindsay charged to Revy and dug her knee into her opponent's stomach, she doubled over making Revy vulnerable to another hit, but she dodged a high kick from Lindsay which would have been fatal to her jaw. Lindsay kept launching kicks; Revy received one of the kicks and punched her in the upper thigh, making her stagger. Once again she let herself get hit by Lindsay's other leg, but this time she punched her in the knee, doubling Lindsay. Revy then took the opportunity and tackled her to the ground, pushing her and making her crash into the prison door.

After the hit, Lindsay was a bit disoriented she still tried to get up, but Revy's entire weight was on her back. Nevertheless, she tried to reach her by digging her nails into her arm, Revy yelled in pain and grabbed Lindsay hair, and rammed her face into the bars, making her forehead bleed; the guards quickly came, opened the cell door, and separated the two. Revy was breathing deeply, Lindsay on the other hand looked she was about to pass out with her gushing nose, but then she leaped forward and landed a kick into Revy's jaw, making her knees buckle, but not to pass out.

"Hey kid, what happened here?" a guard asked Revy, she barely managed to stand up, wiping her mouth on her sleeve "she started the whole shit, I only defended myself"

The other guard nodded as she saw Lindsay struggling to break free of the officer's grasp, she only gave a napkin to Revy before handcuffing her

"Still kid, you've got a lot of explaining to do, although this bitch here is crazy enough to be in a sanitarium, don't worry she wont be doing any harm now…"

Author's notes:  
-Sammael (Samael): is an important figure in Talmudic and post-Talmudic lore, a figure who is accuser, seducer, and destroyer. Samael is etymologized as "the venom of God," since he is sometimes identified with the Angel of death.

-Juarez: there is a huge death toll in Mexico, so this ties in with Lindsay's accused massacres and murders.

Random Disclaimer: how the hell does Lois Lane fly with Super-man in the old movies? She can't fly!!!!!! I took the idea of Sammy from Hellboy I, Samael is an Archangel too by the way, life's crazy that way :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Revy awoke the following morning, she didn't need a mirror to feel the bruises Lindsay had delivered on her, but at least she gave her a good broken nose. She looked up and saw that her cell mate didn't come back, Revy only snorted a chuckle as she lighted a cigarette

_"maybe I got too carried away"_

She said to herself; however nothing seemed to make sense, why the fuck did Lindsay start a fight now? It was a year since they both met each other, call it friends if you like, but they never had this sort of fights before. Before Revy could dwell on these thoughts any longer, she turned her head to a tapping noise on the door, Alice was standing outside, with a concerned, and curious expression.

"When are you getting out? It's awfully late…" Revy only stepped out of her cell, she winced as she tried to speak, Alice whistled and gave a dry laugh "wow, you guys gave each other quite a makeover, even the floor has proof of this"

As Revy rubbed her jaw, she could still see the blood stains, even the bars had it, she simply groaned and walked out of her cell, following Alice down the hall "fucking bitch, what the hell came over her?"

"I'm telling you Revy, that bitch is a monster…nah, some psycho, I'm offending the poor creatures…"

Alice rambled on as they both went downstairs, Revy was only in deep thought, nothing added up, the fight, the whole commotion with Erika, even though it made some, there was a reason behind everything. Lindsay was clever, why on earth would she fucking cause attention, she wanted to escape, and stealth wasn't exactly her niche.

"Hey you listening?" interrupted Alice sternly, she only shook her head in response "I feel like shit right about now"

"don't worry, no hard feelings" Alice commented with a small grin "look at the bright side, you look really good compare to Lindsay, she had a broken nose and cheekbone, her forehead and right eye isn't doing too either, you may feel like shit, but she _looks _like shit"

Revy gave a half hearted laugh, they kept walking to the main hall when they were stopped by three girls, judging by their dress attire and tattoos, they seemed to be authentic gang members, not the half ass crap Erika's gruop is.

"Hey, you, you're that one girl with Lindsay, no?" asked a short girl with jet black hair, approaching Revy quickly, she only glared at her cautiously

"What of it?"

"Calm down girl, no need to get edgy with us, we don't want shit, in fact, were mighty happy, you kicked that sorry Mexican's ass!" exclaimed the girl while the other agreed loudly

Alice cocked her head as she folded her arms "wait, you gals are Salvadorian or what?" the three girls nodded enthusiastically in unison.

"Hell ya! That bitch always though she was high and mighty for being the leader of the Cartel, looking down at us as we were some shit in a hole, it's about time someone handed her ass to her face!"

Revy frowned, but nodded, if they wanted to be happy about a certain Mexican American getting her nose broken, why hell, they can be her guest, the three girls left by giving her a quick pat on the shoulder and walking off. Alice scratched her head and shrugged "why, what a crazy world we live in, c'mon and let's get some grub, I'm starving"

Revy followed without much argument; after they picked up the trays, Alice only sighed deeply as they took a seat, before eating a bite of her food.

"what's with you?" she asked, not like she really cared though, Alice only toyed with her food and smiled grimly "it's nothing, just a random thought"

Revy shrugged, traced the scratched graffiti on the table, without looking up she asked "Alice, if you had to escape from this shit, how would you do it?"

She made a face at her question and scratched her head"hmm, maybe I'd find a blue print of the prison, analyze the possible escape routes and plan something out" Revy frowned at hearing the Korean American's response, she grabbed her chin but winced at the bruise nearby

"I think this is more than a one man job, you need help from the outside" Revy stated looking at the bruises on her forearms where she blocked the kicks from Lindsay.

"but how would you communicate?" Alice exclaimed "With a phone? I have weekly calls here, and the few times I saw Lindsay chatting, they were talking about food and recipes"

Revy darted her head at her "food? Are you sure that's what they were talking about?"

Alice nodded "yeah, something about spices in Texas and California, dunno—"

"you moron!" she hissed "they were talking in codes!"

"Well, how do you know? Your statement sounds fucking sure" Alice snarled

"the Sicilian mafia uses it, Lindsay's cartel might have adapted the same methods, so the conversation can sound casual, when they are actually planning shit…" keeping her voice low

"well, I'm impressed Revy, maybe that's how they planned the whole fiasco, however we still don't know how she's going to leave from here, there's so many people around the facility fixing the electrical system" Alice added looking around the area, Revy chuckled softly as she tuned to face her

"I don't know about you, but isn't it a coincidence that they come precisely when this bitch got fucked up? I bet those assholes didn't even give an early notice"

Alice narrowed her eyes and gave her a wry grin "so, then it would be a coincidence that Lindsay got her ass whooped by you, something tells me it was planned…and these guys may not be who they say they are"

"I have to agree with ya, this is something I would expect from her now…but the million dollar question is, how the fuck is she leaving the building, without any guards chasing after her in the shitty state she's in?"

Alice shrugged, but quickly paused when she dug her fork into her rice "maybe, this whole thing is live a theater show, and were just the actors leading up to the climax"

Revy snorted as she turned to face her "where did you get that from?" Alice stuffed the fork into her mouth and smirked "Shakespeare"

----

Revy sighed as she rested on the top bunk, she wasn't allowed to come near the hospital wing due to the conflicts Lindsay and her may have on each other. So basically she didn't have a choice and came up here to kill time, even if there was an hour left before lights out, she wasn't really in the mood to be walking around doing nothing, she knew the facility like the palm of her hand.

Suddenly Revy was startled by a low buzzing noise, when she looked up, noticing that the light bulb was flickering. This wasn't new, they never came to fix it, but unfortunately they needed it since the cell can get pitch black, especially in the winter time. Revy heard some people talking outside, she knew that this racket wouldn't let her sleep so she jumped down and peeked out the window.

She noticed that the men were moving things from the hospital wing, into the truck, mainly boxes and such, some men went to a side of the facility that she couldn't see, but in their hands were wrenches and power tools. Revy frowned for a moment, then it hit her, the hospital wing was the only area that wasn't heavily guarded, people from the outside could come in and drop off supplies, or pick them up. Lindsay could sneak in, but she needed to be in the wing itself, being an actual patient, without causing suspicion.

The light bulb snapped loudly making Revy jump as the whole facility powered down, and slipped into a black out.

"this bitch had the whole thing planned out" she breathed, Revy ran out of her cell and saw the whole prison in chaos, she felt the color run out of her face, and only one phrase came to her mind

_"me lleva la puta madre"_"hey there's the bitch that send Erika to isolation!!!! Get her!!!!" she whipped around and saw several of Erika's lackeys running towards her at full speed, Revy ran down the stairs, but even so, those girls were hot on her trail, noticing the big commotion in the main hall, she jumped herself in it, hoping to lose their trail there. When she felt someone pull her back, behind the stairs, Revy turned to confront the person, only to find out that it was Alice.

"Don't make a big scandal, it took me a long time for me to get this place without any shit going on" Alice hissed a whisper

"Lindsay did this crap, she used me so her ass can be at the hospital so they can pick her up, those electric guys work for her!" Revy answered

Alice looked at Revy wide eyed "wow, you came up with this conclusion only tonight, shit, since when were you Sherlock Holmes?"

"If I were Holmes I would have sorted this shit out, now were in a hell hole because of that sorry bitch!" Revy growled as she was trying to see through the commotion "now where can we go? Erika's fucking lackeys came to hunt me down!!!"

Alice frowned but almost immediately snapped her fingers "hey, we can go to the storage area! It's awfully empty there; we can wait till these fuckers get tired"

"Good call, lead the way then" replied Revy with a nod, Alice carefully saw where the mob was, and headed out, they had to maintain their altitude low. They noticed that the guards were already moving out, and several of them were standing near the wing, with their batons raised.

"a little late for that" Alice remarked flatly, as they kept moving away from the area, Revy was about to answer when she saw the same girls who chased her upstairs noticed her

"fucking shit!!!" yelled Revy, Alice turned to see but it was too late, two girls tackled her down, beating her up in the process, the other girl began to circle Revy

"you though you could get away from us bitch?!!" chuckled the girl, but she gave her a smirk

"nah, I was starting to think you got your ass lost here" Revy snarled

The other girl enraged wanted to kick her, when Revy simply moved from the side and used her leg to trip the Hispanic girl hard on the prison floor. She tried to get up right when Revy kicked her in the head, leaving her down.

Revy looked to see where Alice was, but she was nowhere to be found, it seemed that the other girls must have confused her and took Alice by accident. She kept running around when she heard a large explosion from outside. Revy saw the fire from a nearby window; she quickly scanned the area before climbing wall.

When she got to the frame of the window, there were several men escaping in the electric company mini vans, it seemed that whoever took Lindsay was long gone, Revy tried to pull herself to see more of the commotion when someone grabbed her ankle and crashed her into the ground.

"Alice? What the fuck?" she groaned

But to her horrible surprised a cop was standing before her, not Alice, pointing her gun at Revy

"where the hell do you think you're going kid?"

Revy snarled and placed her hands above her head, as the guards were regaining control of the facility.

Author notes:  
_"me lleva la puta madre"_: a rough translation would be "ah, fuck me" _  
_  
Ok, sorry for the short chapter, I didn't expect to be this quick, but as always R&R, thanks for reading.  
See you all in chapter 6!!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  


Revy yawned as she heard the rustle of the prison guards opening the doors; she cracked her neck as she jumped down from the bed and headed outside. It had been almost a year after Lindsay's escape, the following morning after the incident, Revy was arrested and accused for trying to escape, however this was fixed shortly after. Alice on the other hand, didn't have so much luck, as she was mistaken for Revy and had the beating of her life.

She looked around and noticed that all the racket that made her wake up was because the guards were ready to send the prisoners to fix the road again. Not far from the foot of the stairs was Alice, waving at her, due to whooping they gave her, she has had a vertical scar crossing her right eyebrow.

"Yo Revy, how's it going? Enjoyed waking up late again?" Alice amused as she followed Revy into the main hall

"You can say that, looks like the fuckers want fix the road again, what is this place the devil's highway or what?" as she replied sleepily while Alice gave her a half hearted laughter

"Isn't it? Honestly, it seems like the highway to hell around here, people race around the hallway like the Indianapolis 500, that's way some many of those sorry bastards get killed or run over" she remarked as she sat down on the benches, Revy only rested her chin down on the table and began to doze off again, Alice slammed her fist on the table waking her up.

"Wake up already! What, you need to eat something or what?" she exclaimed angrily as bit into her bagel

"Shut it Alice, I just wanted to slack off for today, if it weren't for the guards I'd be upstairs sleeping my ass of till noon" groaned Revy as she stretched, but then the two heard some commotion going on in the back of the prison.

"What the hell is going on back there?" asked Alice making a face, Revy only frowned, she looked back down onto the table, but then she looked up and her prison-mate giving a depressed expression

"What's with you? This is the third time this week you make those faces" she remarked cracking her shoulder, but not removing her eyes of her.

Alice only snorted "it's just that that I'm gonna be twenty two, lately it's been on the back of my mind, that's all"

"Don't put too much thought in it, look at me, I'm already seventeen, and I ain't bitching about it"  
Revy added with a small smirk "now c'mon, we gotta get going or the guards are gonna drag us out of here at gunpoint"

---------

Alice looked at the potholes and simply eyeing it rather than actually doing anything to it, Revy fixed her ponytail in the meantime and carried her shovel towards her

"Hey, is there something I haven't seen down there?" she added looking down into the hole, Alice only scoffed and began to cover it with a lack of enthusiasm

"I'm just not in the mood to be doing work, that's all…when are you gonna cut your hair already? It's awfully long" she observed

Revy glared at her and began to fix another hole, "hey it's not like I'm fighting bitches all day you know, and it's a change, I've always had fucking short hair…"

They were quickly interrupted when they saw a mini-van approach the construction site, everyone seemed to look at each other, Revy could feel that the air was getting tense, hell, even the day was pretty gloomy and overcast.

"Alice, any idea on what the fuck is going on?" she shook her head in response, the color was slowly fading from her face "I may eardrop people from time to time, but I don't know all the gossip that goes along" Alice admitted honestly

"Maybe it's got to do with the commotion in the hall" Revy answered when she saw the same Salvadorian girl who congratulated her for beating up Lindsay, running toward her, more to Alice to be precise.

"Alice! There's some nasty news spreading around! Did---" she froze at the sight of Revy but quickly looked back

"Wait, what sort of news, does this involve me or what?" Alice answered nervously, pretending to patch up the potholes

"Ah well, it's not about you, more like; it's about your friend…" the Salvi-girl spoke quietly, looking once more at Revy

"What about me? Look I don't get my ass involved what doesn't concern me---"

"It's Erika, she's being released from quarantine today…and there sending here to work here so she can do something now that's she out" the girl commented darkly as she kicked some rocks in the icy ground

Revy felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown at her back, but she tried not to show too much emotion about it.

"let her come, I ain't stoppin' here" Alice and the other girl looked at Revy wide eyed, but she only gave their back to them and dug her shovel into the icy ground, as Alice approached her, she could hear Revy whisper furiously

"This isn't good, this isn't fucking good"

"And you realize this now?" Alice remarked, half-amused

They both saw the car slow into a halt, and a person who seemed to come out, it was without a doubt, Erika, her braids were much shorter and had a hardened look, they didn't exchange any words for a few moments, but then Alice have a anxious sigh

"ah crap, she's here" she moaned

Revy on the contrary, stared for a few moments and gave her back to the road, pretending not to see her, but judging by Alice's body language and expression, it looks like they were already spotted, she growled at hearing Erika's voice again.

"Revy, Revy, Revy, we meet again chica, so how's life going for ya?" She spun around in response "beat it puta, I've got no business with you" she spat, Erika only glared, and resumed talking

"That whore Lindsay left you behind right? She left you like a dog to his leash while she's out there enjoying her freedom" she observed, but didn't get the reaction she expected

Revy gave a small snort "does it look like I give a shit bitch?"

Erika's lip curled and one of the girl's that was with her stepped forward "hey don't be talkin' to the boss like that, whore" she spat at Revy slowly raising her fist

Revy was about to respond when she saw Alice stepped forward furiously "so you were the fucker that beat the fucking stuffing out of me"

"so what?" the girl added with a shrug

"You're pitiful, you do the jobs for your boss here when she could be doing the whole shit, or what, you her sex slave or something?" stated Alice, cracking her fingers

"How about you and that chink bitch? You two seem like if you two fuck in the showers" yelled the Hispanic girl in humorous tone

Alice snarled but didn't lose her posture "what jealous that me and Revy get to the needy and greedy while you're pimp there cant give you what you want?"

The Hispanic girl lunged at Alice, but she attacked first and dragged her to the ground, Erika seized the opportunity and striked her attack at Revy with a shovel and at the same time she tired to push her into the highway that was becoming frequent with cars. However Revy saw the trap she was trying to push her in and she dodged out of the way, they were still on the edge of the road, but at least she didn't run danger for now.

She did her best to dodge the attacks that Erika was throwing at her due to the constant shoveling, but Revy hit her jaw with the hilt of the shovel, and threw her completely backwards as she howled with pain. As she rolled over to stand up, he held her mouth, only to find that three teeth were knocked out.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU KNOCKED MY TEETH OUT!!!!!!!"

Erika tackled Revy to the ground pressing her shovel against her neck, rapidly leaving her out of breath. Revy stretched her arm out on the ground, seeing what she could reach to her convenience, and it had to be quick, her opponent wanted to finish her off quickly. By pure luck, Revy's hand ran into a considerably large rock, and rammed it into Erika's head, causing her to fall on her side. Revy threw the shovel the side, and kicked her off so she could get more room to move. The guards seeing all the commotion, came running with their batons in hand from across the street. Officer Amber quickly pulled Revy from the ground, seeing her the scrapes on her cheekbone and forehead

"What the hell happened kiddo?" she inquired, as she saw the remaining officers trying to restrain Erika

Revy snarled and responded "damn bitch, she should have stayed in isolation"

Erika seemed like a savage beast trying to escape from the hands of her captors, three prison guards were needed in order to make her stay in one place, Revy snorted, she was an amusing sight, her face was nearly cover in blood with her front three teeth out making her look like a crazy old woman in a asylum.

"_MALDITA PERRA, TE VOY A MATAR!!!!_" Erika screamed at her as they pulled her towards the police unit in the road, seeing Revy's small smirk from a distance, infuriated; she was able to break free and run towards her at full speed. Revy broke free from Officer's Ambers grip and she dashed toward and leaped to give her a heel kick into Erika's upper cheek throwing her to the ground, and into the main highway.

Erika staggered to stand up, but she was able to get on all fours "you sorry little---"she began before being interrupted by the loud honk of a concrete mixer headed straight for her, with little less than a meter away.

"oh sh---"

The rest of the people who were witnessing turned away from the scene of the accident, Revy simply winced at the noise of bones crushing under immense weight, a gargled scream and a splattering noise that the rear wheel of the truck made as it ran over her. Alice was the first one to look at the horrific scene, seeing the road paved with dark red blood as well as the vehicle that inflicted the damage.

"you-you killed Erika…" Alice stammered as she slumped into the ground, only to throw up shortly after.

Revy looked into the road and felt her stomach churn at the sight; Erika's form was almost unrecognizable; the truck had completely crushed her so her body was at a strange and awkward angle. She felt the cannon of a gun against the nape of her neck; she only stood up straight and took in a deep breath.

"Rebecca, you are hereby under arrest for the death of Erika Solano, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say will and can be used against the court of law"

Officer Amber replied, pressing the gun against her neck, Revy only stayed quiet and silently headed towards the parked police unit.

--------

A dark room was barely lighted by an old fashioned television, the stench of cigar and liquor filled the air. As the T.V changed channel it suddenly stopped in the local news broadcast and raised the volume.

"…_in more recent news, a prisoner from Lyon Mountain Correctional Facility; twenty year old Erika Solano was killed by another inmate when she was pushed into the highway, and ran over by a concrete mixer, the identity of the killer is still unknown, but the victim was the leader of a small Puerto Rican gang in Bronx, New York. More news will come by the hour in this case, in other news…_"

The viewer of the television only took a cigarette and began to light it, when the door let in the light illuminating the room even more. A tall Hispanic male peered inside with black hair; he stepped forward and spoke in a loud voice.

"Miss, the Italians and the other cartel want to---"

The girl broke into laughter as she rested back into the couch "he he Erika's dead…and I can only think of one person in this twisted world that could have done that…"

The young man only raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms "excuse me, but what in the world are you talking about?"

"News, news, and more news…but by God Revy, you sure know how to make top headlines in the six o' clock news" the viewer lighted a new cigarette, showing a tattoo on her cheek bone and a thin white scar on her nose, and her dark brown hair

"Did it interfere with the plans?" asked the young man, the girl on shook her head as she exhaled the smoke

"Nah, not at all Byron, in fact this had made things easier for us" she quickly stood up and sat in the arm of the couch as she began to give Byron instructions

"Get the guys ready, she'll be in trial soon, I'll figure out the date of it but for the mean time, just round up the rest of the boys" the girl ordered giving a cheesy grin to Byron

"Yes Lindsay" nodded Byron as he left the room , closing the door behind him, she only took a long drag from her cigarette

"You sure know how to make my day Rebecca" smirked Lindsay as she spun her knife in her hand as she rested back and resumed watching television.

Author notes:  
"_MALDITA PERRA, TE VOY A MATAR!!!!_"- Bitch, I'm going to kill you!!!

That's it for author notes, simple enough :D

Random author disclaimer:  
Yay, I finally finished Chapter 6, but I'm still not done with damn Silent Hill, I hate you Carrions and Calibans(I killed you in the theater!!!) … I'd trade Travis for Rambo any day, way more useful….

but any who, please review :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:The judge in the court looked down at Revy and looked back at the witnesses and the jury "Miss Rebecca, so do you admit having killed Erika Solano in the fight you had in the main highway near the facility?"

Revy only took a deep breath before looking up "it was accidental, nothing more…" the judge shook his head in disapproval "well, due from the information I obtained from the witnesses, it just didn't doesn't look that way, you and Erika seemed to have had conflicts from the moment the two of you entered the facility"

She looked around the court house and saw Alice sitting in the witnesses seat, she had a small smirk and shrugged at her, Revy frowned and looked up at the jury as the foreman stood to give it's final statement

"We have made out final decision, we hereby declare that Rebecca is guilty of the crime of first degree murder for Erika Solano"

The judge looked down at Revy as she asked "Do you realize that you have greatly impacted your sentence?"

She scoffed at the judge "it can't get any fucking worse, can it?"

-----

Revy slowly awoke, and looked up at her new room; she was now being placed in the isolation section of the facility for her violent nature, something that wasn't at all surprising to her. She nearly got sent here when she beat the crap out of the security guard a while back.

"Fuck, I'm not even sent to trial yet, and I'm already dreaming the shit…" she groaned as she stood and looked outside of her small window, at least the sun came when it was morning and not in the evening, so for the better, she was on the right wing of the building.  
Revy looked around and saw how damp and gloomy the room was with the little light that entered, she simply turned around and looked outside again

"Damn it all, I wonder how that fucker managed to be here for so long without going ape-shit…" she moaned as she rested her head on the bars, but then a soft scraping noise caught her attention.

"Wake up already!" hissed a familiar voice, Revy growled upon hearing it, she hoped that the dream didn't turn out being a premonition.

"I'm already awake, what do you want Alice?" Revy grumbled as she rested her back on the prison door, the scraping noises stopped "just wanna talk, that's all, is it too much to ask?"

Revy let out a faint laugh "About what? What's gonna be for lunch? Gimme a fucking break…besides, aren't the guards around here?"

"Did you forget, I help the medical group around here…I have my privileges…" Alice whispered, judging by the scraping noise it sounded as if she sat down, Revy only grunted as kicked the dust with her shoe

"Hey, you know that I'm leaving this dump in a few months right?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I'm going back to Korea…" she added with a small sigh

Revy only scoffed back "why the hell are you going back there? I though you didn't have any business there"

"You don't get it do you Revy? I'm not going to get a job here; I've been in prison for eight years due to assaulting a market and injuring a bystander" Alice retorted, but paused briefly:

"…Not to mention that one of my accomplices killed a cashier. I don't have a life here anymore, these records will haunt me till the day I die, so might as well go back, and at least nobody knows me there"

Revy lifted an eyebrow, and rested the back of her head on the door "So where are you exactly going with this…I know this is more than your retirement plans. Quit beating around the bush and out with it already."

"All right, what are you planning to do after you get out Revy?"

The question completely threw her off, she frowned as she struggled to answer "Uh well…it's-it's none of your fucking business, what do you care?"

"Well, whether you have plans or not Revy, it's something you outta think about. Firstly, you were accused for homicide, and after the stunt you pulled, you're gonna be in here for a while. The only advice I can give you is this; leave the damn city already."

Revy frowned "What, to be an escapee like you? No thanks…"

"New York isn't a good place for us anymore… you can go to Cali; hear it's booming. Just think about it, when you leave, whether it is by the law or not; you need to think about what's best for ya…this is just advice. You don't have to do it. I'm just sharing some info and my point of view."

She only remained silent, there was a long pause before Alice's voice broke the silence; "Well, this is the last chat we'll have till you get back from the court, I gotta get going, the guards will yell at me if they see my ass around here. And this is the real reason why I came here"

Revy saw a piece of paper slide under the door "Don't ask, I never even read it. But I have a feeling who's the sender. But any who, I gotta run, see ya around Revy…"

"Yeah sure" Revy responded as Alice's footsteps faded away, she kneeled and grabbed the paper, she had to admit, it was in a rather lousy condition, and the dust on the floor didn't improve it. But, when she opened it up, there were only a few words scribbled on the piece, a handwriting she recognized all too well.

_Your actions deserved a reward, and I will be more than glad to give it you,  
now memorize this:_

_Tyger, tyger, burning bright  
in the darkness of the night  
which immortal hand or eye,  
could frame thy fearful symmetry?_

"What the fuck?" Revy twirled the paper, like always, nothing that Lindsay did, ever make sense, a poem that had some shitty spelling, and made no fucking sense. She was pacing around, trying to make some sense out of this letter, but it looked like she was humiliated.

"This is my fucking reward? A damn fucking poem?!" she hissed to herself, she paused for a brief moment, then her rage rose and she punched the wall fiercely, but after a moment she fell on her knees on the concrete floor, and just remained quiet.

Revy pondered on Lindsay's ridiculous crap of a poem along with Alice's suggestions as she was riding the bus on the way to the courthouse. It was still morning, but she had to admit it was a rather gloomy day she observed as she only rested her head on the window. The bus passes an odd, orange and black car.

"Talk about style, what the hell did their get idea from? Tony the tiger?" she snorted, but then her eyes widened and the first part of the poem hit her: _"Tyger, tyger, burning bright, in the forest of the night"_Revy paused, when it was Lindsay's escape, nothing did seem to add up at first, and the reward, it wasn't the poem—it didn't make any sense if it was; unless…the poem were the indications for _her_ escape…

She took a quick glance if the car was beginning to follow them, and sure enough, there it was. They were also crossing the forest in order to reach Metropolitan New York. It was still a distance, but it seemed as it if was taking it's time---she was quickly interrupted by Officer Amber

"Anything wrong back there?" she inquired

She sat back into place, with her heart beating faster than normal "Nothing ma'am, just admiring the view, that's all"

"Then quit admiring and keep lookin' forward, you've got no business back there" she snapped a reply

Revy only leaned against the window again, Officer Amber gave her a quick glare before looking away. Revy's mind was at work, the first part of the poem was completed, but what did the other part of the poem mean? If these were indications, she had to figure them out, or at least get a clue at them. However she had none, mind games wasn't really her strong factor, she only snorted as she gave up.

"I bet John Wayne didn't have to deal with this shit in the movies" she grumbled but then she a red dot appear on the back of the of Officer Amber's head. Revy frowned, a laser?

Suddenly a loud crashing noise was heard and the cop leaned forward as she was shot in the head, Revy jumped and quickly looked over her seat. A sniper was using the roof window of the vehicle to shoot down the officer. He quickly pointed down and shot the wheel of the bus making it crash into the forest. Revy was still able to put her arms to protect her head from the impact, she slowly sat up and saw the orange vehicle slow to a halt. One of the men headed straight for the driver, shooting him without questions. She stood up only to be standing face to face with a man wearing a ski mask.

"You kid, Tyger, Tyger" he grumbled with a thick Hispanic accent, Revy lifted her eyebrow, but quickly blurted out "Burning bright—is that it?"

The ski masked man nodded "Lindsay told us you'd know the password, c'mon, we gotta leave before the cops come along". Revy nodded as she ran out of the prison bus and climbed in the car, the second masked man ran and slammed the door in.

"Everything cool Byron?"

He nodded "Yeah, we got her, take care of the vehicle"

The second man nodded and reloaded the sniper rifle as he sat on the door of the car. Byron took of his ski mask and looked at Revy through his eye shield.

"Girl, hold on tight"

"What the---" The second man shot the tank of the bus, making it blow up, however it looked much more powerful than what it would usually be. Revy sat up and gave him a bewildered look, "How the fuck did you make that shit fly so high?"

The second man just chuckled as he put away the rifle "Once I cleaned that asshole, I threw in some explosives into that shit, the cops will have a hard time investigating in that heap of crap"

"Holy fuck…" mumbled Revy as she sat back into the car, seeing how Byron took a dirt road away from the principle highway.

"Here, the name's Carlo, I'll get rid of those handsome lookin' handcuffs you got yourself wearin'"

Revy lifted her hands as he tampered with the cuff, "Ha, ha, very sly mouth you got there asshole"

Carlo whistled as he removed the handcuffs "Lindsay was right, she'd warned us that you would have an expanded vocabulary"

Revy snorted as she sat back down again, rubbing her wrists "Speaking of the bitch, where the hell is she?"

"She's back at the rendezvous point, you'll see"

"Uh-huh, right…it's fucking stuffy in here, at least open the damn windows" she sighed as she was about to pull the window down.

But Byron quickly interrupted her "We have strict orders to not lower the windows, you're just going to have to settle with it" Revy only sat against the door of the car with her arms crossed.

"Well in that case, just wake me up till we get there, at the rate were going, it's gonna be while until we reach that crazy bitch"

Byron glanced at her "Do whatever you want to do"

----------  
Revy yawned loudly as the motorboat crossed Lake Erie, she didn't get the chance to sleep that much, a few minutes that she dozed of, she was awoken by Byron. And, obviously, it was he who was driving the boat and apparently leader of the group, Carlo when to who knows where in order to get rid of the vehicle they used to transport her in.

"So exactly where the hell are we going? I don't think you can use the fucking rendezvous excuse anymore"

Byron only looked forward for a brief pause "Monroe, Michigan, were taking a short route there"

"Michigan? Fuck and you call a three hour ride the short route? I wonder what the long route is" Byron ignored the last comment and kept driving, Revy snorted and looked around, but before long she saw land, but instead of seeing a large port, she saw a small one with a forest not far.

"Wait, were going in a forest?" she blurted out wide eyed, he only have her a slight nod

"So she's been hiding here the whole time?" she added surprised and amused

"No, were constantly moving, we only rented the cabin since she planned your escape. That's the reason why she chose Sterling National Park"

"Ah, ok" Revy rested her chin on her hand, whispering quietly "and stupid me thought she was still in fucking New York"

When they reached shore, Revy saw that there was a car already waiting there for them. As she jumped off she saw the driver come out too, with a jacket at hand. The owner of the vehicle had a dark shade of black hair in cut in style that covered completely one eye, and wearing dark sunglasses, but she recognized that grin anywhere.

"Quit the emo look Lindsay, it doesn't suit you at all" she remarked, Lindsay lowered her sunglasses and tossed her the jacket.

"You still haven't lost that sense of humor eh? Here, wear this, unless you wanna call the attention like a Christmas tree"

Byron looked at Lindsay but she gave her a quick nod and they both headed to the vehicle, "C'mon Revy, let's go, we have some stuff to settle"

"Oh, we'll settle it here" she growled, Lindsay turned around only to be knocked down by Revy's fist, Byron immediately pointed his gun at her, but Lindsay just lowered him arm

"What the fuck was that for?!" she hollered wiping the blood of her nose

"For using me like a fucking toy for your goddamned escape you shit!" Revy hissed at her

"You still have a good arm, fuck. Well, we need to get going back to my place; we need to talk about business"

Revy only eyed her and jumped in the car "what kind?"

"You'll see" Lindsay grinned as she turned on the engine.

**Author disclaimer: Sorry for the late update, since the semester's started for me, the updates won't be as frequent. However, I won't leave this story; I'll continue to work on it when the time allows me. :D Till next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"It would seem that Byron's clothes fit you well, at least for the meantime" Lindsay remarked as she pressed a cloth against her bleeding nose and taking sips of Vodka while observing Revy from the couch as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"So, you tell me that Alice want to get my ass eh?" Revy only fixed her jacket without turning to answer her "yeah, she said that if you managed to go to heaven, it'll be because you bought St. Peter and the devil himself"

Lindsay snorted, but groaned almost immediately, "Well now, it wasn't my fault that she got the stuffing knocked out of her now is it?"

"So what's the business?" Revy snapped as she turned around, leaving Lindsay wide eyed, but she sat threw the cloth to the side and smirked

"Already? You'd wouldn't be bad negotiator…about the business; I would call it more a debt than a favor in my point of view"

Revy sat down, not leaving her gaze from her "Debt? The escape was my reward right? So there's nothing to owe"

"Too true, but there's a small thing you probably don't remember. Remember that one time that you were suppost to be in isolation for beating that bitch cop but I managed to buy you out of there? Well, that's a debt that we need to settle"

Revy narrowed her eyes and closed her hands into a fist "You fucking bitch…" she hissed, but Lindsay gave her a half hearted laugh

"Now, now, don't get feisty on me now. Money doesn't grow on trees, besides the favor I'm asking from you is one that you won't have a hard time accomplishing" Revy lifted an eyebrow as she sat back

"Really? What makes you so fucking confident?" she asked, Lindsay only smiled as she refilled her glass of Vodka

"Well…while you were picking rocks back at Lyon Mountain, I wondered for a moment, what else where you accused from? So I took the liberty and asked for information about you. You're a legend back in Chinatown, according to what a few reports that I managed to scour, including that you're crafty with guns. So crafty that you use one in each hand, simultaneously. That's fucking hardcore, but you got you ass caught in the end, and thrown in jail, for killing a cop---very, very, bad" she added the last part with sarcasm.

Revy growled in response, but Lindsay continued on "My big point here is that you're good, just like Leon. However, you're reason for killing that cop is irrelevant for this mission, and also, I don't care."

"Get to the chase; I don't like it when they keep me in fucking suspense"

Lindsay sat forward giving a grin to Revy, which gave her a bad spine

"After my father's death lots of people wanted the cartel, one of them in particular, send me to jail. To get me out of the picture, lucky for him, he thinks he's only got my sister to throw down with but he has no idea where I am, better saying, my current location. Since I don't have my usual manpower, I felt that I needed some extra, and this is where you come in. I want you and my boys to take out the son of a bitch that send me there. Complete it successfully, and the debt is over, if I'm pleased, I'll reward you…again"

"What'll you do? Sit on your sorry ass and do nothing?" Revy mocked

"I'll be with you. I've been itching for a brawl for quite a while." Lindsay added with a sinister grin, Revy frowned as she crossed her legs.

"So, where are the guns I'll be using? I won't shoot with a stick will I?"

"Out on the back, we got a whole stash of them, but I really have no calling for guns and rifles, there too—oh I don't know—let's say they kill the fun"

Revy glared at her for a moment and laughed uproariously without a second thought "WHAT? YOU WANT TO JOIN A FUCKING GUN FIGHT WITHOUT A GUN? GIMMIE A FUCKING BREAK!!!!"

Lindsay only curled her lip as she saw Revy rolling on the couch, practically dying of laughter; she silently stood up and headed towards the closet, and was removing something long from its interior.

"Oh fuck---you always made fun of me for being ignorant and shit, but you? Fighting without a gun? HAHAHA! This isn't a Rambo movie to say that you'll fight the Vietnamese with a combat knife---" Revy added with an eye open when she suddenly saw a flash of silver slam into the head of the couch. As she looked up, Revy noticed that a black axe had pierced a several inches of the furniture.

Lindsay only chuckled as she spinned the second axe with her right hand "You were saying what about me being like Rambo?"

Revy ducked her head as she sat up "You're serious about this shit aren't ya?"

"Of course I am, when aren't I serious about shit like this? Here, take this while you're at it" Lindsay tossed a black case onto the couch "I remember you telling me that you like this model of gun, personally, I detest all kinds of Italian crap, but oh well… there you go"

As Revy opened the interior of the case she saw two well polished black 9MM Berettas with silver handles, Revy remained awe struck as she loaded the guns with a fresh clip

"This thing's the shit" grinned Revy, Lindsay shrugged a response "They told me that those one were the best one's out, I'm not much of a gun person, so I just went with my gut"

"So when are we getting these damn bastards?"

"Well I hate procrastinating, so I'd say in the evening? What do you say?"

-------

Revy glanced at the door of the car as they rode from Monroe to Detroit, the place was deserted, all she could see where fir trees after fir trees. The whole highway was pitch black except for the headlights illuminating the way, and the only noise that was present at the moment was the humming of Byron's car engine. Revy was quickly startled by Lindsay's yawn as she lay in the back of the vehicle.

"Are we almost there?" Revy groaned as she rested her face on the cold window, Byron only looked at his watch "We should be arriving soon"

"Better, this fog's giving me the chills" Revy retorted quietly, Lindsay giggled quietly "Is Revy scared of the big bad boogie man?"

Revy only reached the gun underneath her leather jacket "Is Lindsay scared of the big bad bullet that going to send her to kingdom come?"

Lindsay gave her a dry laugh in the darkness, and remained in silence. Revy only lowered her hand, the good thing was that Byron didn't see her reach her gun. If not things would have gone bad very quickly. Revy was beginning to get drowsy, the time on the car showed 11:50; she decided that it would be a good idea if she took a quick nap before getting to Detroit.

_Zing---Zing---Zing  
_  
"What the fuck?" Was the first thing that came to mind as her eyes opened, and nearly jumped out of her sleep. She immediately turned around and saw Lindsay sharpening her axes for the fifth time, although by the look on her face, she didn't look satisfied.

"Quit your fucking racket you bitch" Revy snarled in a irritated tone, Lindsay abruptly stopped sharpening her axe midway and glared at her blankly

"Why?"

Revy only stared back and frowned "Forget it---it's not like you won't stop sharpening your fucking piece anyways…." She added as she sat back into her seat, but the noise seized, and Revy felt as if Lindsay was staring at her like those fucking black squirrels near the cabin back at the park. They always seem to look into your soul or some shit like that, like a cat would.

After a few moments of silence, Lindsay asked in a monotone manner

"You almost sound like you're upset at me having the axes with me…I told you I don't like guns, I did mention them right?..."

Revy only rested her shoulder against the door, making it look like she was fast asleep. But that didn't work too well.

"You know why I hate them?" Lindsay asked giving a brief pause before continuing "I believe guns were made for cowards and party poopers"

Revy frowned as she glanced from the sides "Guns are made for people that don't want to engage in hand to hand combat, that prefer just to raise their piece, take aim, and bang, bang, bang…not to mention, it kills the excitement of killing.  
------ With a gun, you shoot em in the head, game over, that's it. How boring.  
But when you got one of these boys…that's a whole different league, I love axes for one reason…… You can see the fuckers face filled with agony and pain and beggin' for mercy as he slowly cries with hysteria and panic, as you got him by the balls."

Lindsay gave a sinister but dry chuckled as Revy reached for her guns again, feeling the sweat against her brow

"Oh I just simply love the face that they make when you are dismembering them, little, by little, bit by bit….. Screaming and shouting, asking for clemency, and mercy, it's just priceless when they see when you're not going to deliver it to them……  
I simply adore their expression as I slit their throat, and let them witness how their precious little blood escapes them, and how they can no longer breathe or speak because the larynx is cut all the way…with a gun you can't feel these type of pleasures, but with hand weapons such as there…you most certainly can…get it Revy-kins?"

She knew Lindsay was smiling at the end, although it was completely dark, she knew that she wasn't dealing with a regular person anymore, Revy took slow breath so she could regulate her breathing.

"And to finalize this conversation, yes, I was condemned for death of five people in New York and twelve back in Juarez…so I _would_ have gone to max security prison, but money makes the world go round, and ended up in Lyon Mountain…"

Revy snorted as she sat up, she glanced up at Byron, but his face gave no emotion as he kept driving "so the rumors were right, you cheating the psyche ward and all"

"Elementary my dear Watson" Lindsay echoed imitating a British accent, but she was quickly interrupted by Byron

"Lindsay were here in Detroit…Carlo is going around on the other street, just as planned…" he added, Revy only took a slow but deep sigh, she could still feel the sweat coming down her nose as she lowered her hand from the gun.

As their vehicle slowly to a halt in the icy pavement as they reached their destination, Revy and Lindsay jumped out of the vehicle. Even the city had a very daunting look; the building lights looked blurry in the foggy environment. The target building was at least three stories high, and the dim light didn't improve their surroundings at all.

"Fuck this looks like something out of a Jason film" muttered Revy under her breath adjusting her scarf, Lindsay took a deep breath with a crooked grin

"So here were are, I'm afraid this building looks a lot bigger than what I last saw it. Well, let's begin the assault"

"Hey you bitch, last I remember, this is a fucking city, and were convicts, don't we need to---oh I don't know---cover our fucking face at least?!"

Lindsay gave her a small smile "Don't worry, I'll take care of that, the only ones that need to cover their faces are those fucks inside of the building as they piss on themselves and gnash their teeth"

  
She raised her hand, and Byron nodded in response as he spoke in his radio, almost immediately, they opened fire on the building. Revy saw that the people inside of the building returned fire, and spotted Lindsay walking towards an entrance.

"Ready?" added Lindsay with a smirk as she was ready to kick the door down, Revy frowned "I don't know this building, how do we know where to go?"

Lindsay gave a sigh "Leave that to me" then she kicked the door down, exposing the men delivering fire in the lobby. That's when Lindsay dashed to the first man and slammed her axe into his head; Revy was killing them off as they were coming down the stairs and out of the rooms, they really didn't give much of a fight, but she saw a bullet hit the wall next to her and shot the man who was in the second floor.

"So where's the target?" Revy bellowed as she shot finished two men that came out opposite rooms next to her.

Lindsay frowned in deep though as she amputated the head of one of the gunmen "Second floor I think… It has a really big hallway for the guests and all…"

They both ran up the stairs and Lindsay was right, there was a main hallway but there were some gaps that were the entrances to the rooms, and thinner hallway that the waiters used for room service. Three men appeared from the front of the main door leading to the next hall to attack them. Two men that jumped into the fight but they were shot down by Revy since they appeared from the hotel room nearby her, and the other three were eliminated by Lindsay with her axes. The closest one was stopped abruptly from the jaw as her right axe hit him, the second one was about to open fire when threw her axe, and delivered a blow with her open axe. The third one gave up and was running away when Lindsay removed the axe from the jaw of the second man and heaved her weapon and thumped against his back, throwing him to the ground.

"You're pretty handy with that axe there" Revy added with a hint of sarcasm and disgust and the body of the man was still shuttering from the impact in a pool of his own blood.

"Yeah, well" Lindsay said proudly as she removed the axe from the second man and reaching the one also from the third man "I got a lot of practice"

Revy snarled under her breath "Let's get going the soon we get this over with, the better" she hissed as she emptied her gun and was about to refill it when she heard a thumping on the door. Lindsay on the other hand, did not seem to take notice of the noise, Revy was about to tell her something when she saw a man come out with a machine gun in hand, well loaded and ready to fire into the huge hallway.

There was only one word that came to Revy's head as she saw the man take aim "Oh fucking hell"

**Author notes:  
**-Although Sir Conan Doyle is dead; I do give him credit for mentioning Watson in his Sherlock Holmes books.  
-For the previous chapter, The Tyger is a poem written by William Blake in Songs of Experience


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 

"Oh fucking hell", Revy said to herself as she saw the main take aim with the machine gun, almost instantly, she and Lindsay moved out of the way and into the rooms opposite of each other as the man fired at them.

She was close to being shot at as she crawled away from the door's entrance, Lindsay on the other hand didn't seem to mind the bullets whizzing by the wooden frame. Revy took a quick glance if Lindsay didn't get her neck as was about to refill her gun when she saw that she didn't have the clip in her pocket.

She hastily searched herself when she closed her eyes with frustration. Revy looked into the hallway briefly, and there it was; the clip must have gotten kicked away by Lindsay so now it was further down the hall, beyond her reach.

Revy cursed as she kicked the cabinet near to her repeatedly "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!!" What also made her angrier was that she saw Lindsay from the corner of her eye laughing out of control, enjoying herself as her partner threw a fit of anger.

"WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY?" bellowed Revy, now she only had one gun to shoot with, and had at least a clip inside of it, and left her extra ammo in the car. Lindsay shook her head in amusement, and yelled back "Get ready to cover me!!"

"You say what?!" Revy asked back, but she never quite got her answer since the gun firing seized; it seemed that he was reloading. Lindsay gave her a quick glance as she ran from her cover and ran straight at him.

"You crazy bitch what the hell--?!" Revy growled as she fired back, covering Lindsay. The gunman was surprised as she this woman with two axes running straight at him, he was about to shoot her down when he received a shot in the leg by Revy causing him lower his aim. Giving the Lindsay the opportunity to hammer her axe against his head, Revy sighed in exasperation as she saw her kill the gunman without killing herself in the process.

"Yo Revy! Game's over, quit hiding already" called out Lindsay, "FUCK YOURSELF BITCH!!" Revy screamed back as she slowly got up and saw Byron and Carlo storm into the hall

"Are you two ok?" Carlo exclaimed, Revy scoffed as she re-holstered her gun, she took a quick glance and saw that her clip was missing. Perhaps the machine gun hit the clip to God knows where...

"Yeah, were fine" Lindsay added with a wry smile and glanced at Revy "I'm going to pick up our guest of honor, get the car ready with Carlo, Byron, you're coming with me"

He nodded in reply and reached into his pockets and threw the keys to Revy, while she caught them in midair, but quickly walked away, she didn't know what got her more pissed, Lindsay's insane acrobatics, or her fucking cocky smile…

**------**

A man inside of the main room was pacing around, grabbing his hair in sheer frustration as he heard the gunfire seized for a while now. His bodyguard only watched him cautiously and loaded his gun as he stood nearby the entrance of the room. "Fucking shit" he hissed in a panicked tone, "they stopped shooting for a while now, does she even know I'm here?"

The body guard rested next to the door frame, with his gun in his hand "Maybe they killed her sir, besides, it's two against one…"

The other man punched the wall in desesperation as he wiped the sweat off his brow, but remained in silence, "you know this girl don't you Mr. Ricardo?" asked his guard, and before Ricardo could answer back the door was suddenly kicked, and just when the guard was ready to shoot the door, it was knocked down.

Lindsay dashed towards the interior and just when the man was aiming towards her, she sliced of his arm with one swing of her axe. As the guard stayed in shock she impacted his face with the axe, throwing him to the on top of the desk where Ricardo was standing behind.

"Ricky! How are you, it's been a while" Lindsay added with glee as she was about to approach him, when she saw the guard grab her arm with the little strength he had left she raised he eyebrow and snorted with laughter.

"You're a tough little guy aren't ya? Well like they say, if at first you don't succeed…" she raised her other axe slammed it against his neck, feeling the hot blood of the guard spill onto her hand "you try again until you do"

Ricardo looked at her in horror but when he tried to reach for a gun that he had in his cabinet, Byron pointed his rifle at him. Lindsay began to laugh uproariously as she licked the blood of her hand and removed her axes from the corpse.

"Why the rush Ricky, it's supposed to be a reunion why spoil the fun? We haven't seen each other in how long? Eight years? How rude of you…." He only stared at her sternly in silence

"Well Ricky I would absolutely love to talk to you, but right here is not the right place, so I'm personally inviting to have a nice chat about _things_ we need to sort out" Lindsay grinned

-------

Revy tapped her nails against the steering wheel impatiently as she sat in the car waiting for Lindsay to come down from the building, she only let her head fall on the back of the chair. What worried the most was the fact that Lindsay was taking her damn sweet time, and the cops could be arriving soon; however Carlo seemed pretty relaxed and answered her silent question.

"Don't worry Rev, the cops won't be coming here soon, there's too many crimes that go on in Devil's night at Detroit. So they shouldn't be bothering us at all, just chill"

Revy scoffed an answer in return, she was about to rest her chin against the steering wheel when she saw Lindsay through the eye shield carrying something with Byron on the way back…

"Sorry to keep you waiting there Revy, it's just so hard to get the work done when people don't cooperate, open the trunk Byron"

As Byron did his job, Lindsay delivered a blow on the head to Ricardo with the wooden opposite side of axe, stopping his mumbling and twitching.

"Allrighty now, in you go!" Lindsay exclaimed as she and Byron picked up Ricardo and threw him in the trunk with a thud.

Revy merely watched the whole scene, and Byron entered the back door and Lindsay take the front seat next to her. Without saying anything she turned on the engine and sped away from the crime scene and back to Monroe.

"Damn Revy, you're a fucking devil when you drive, heh, be careful now, or you might get into a crash" Lindsay mocked as she was looking at the sea of trees as they entered the forest

That was the final straw; Revy immediately drew her gun and pointed it against Lindsay's forehead

"I just had it with you and you're fucking shit Lindsay, first you go and run off and deal with a mother fucking machine gun, then you come here and make me your damn clown, but who's the hot shit now?"

Lindsay however, had no reaction that a gun was being pointed at her head "You're upset about my actions?"

Revy snorted, "Upset? I'm fucking pissed, you nearly got your ass roasted and what did you expect me to do? Shoot with a half empty gun Einstein? I don't think so---"

CLICK

"Remove the gun from Lindsay's head, or I'll make sure you swallow that bullet…"

Revy took a shallow breath as her mind raced about what to do, she had to keep an eye on the road or they were going to meet St. Peter, but Lindsay interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Park the car Revy, you want to settle this? Ok, then we will"

She had no choice but to do what she demanded, Byron was still pointing the rifle behind the car seat, Revy slowly drove the car into a dirt road. As they stepped out; Revy had the two guns in her hand and wishing she had loaded her other so she wouldn't have to depend on the other one, at least that one isn't half empty. Lindsay carried her blood soaked axes and her classic crooked smile. There was a deep silence before either of them could speak.

"So let me get this straight", said Lindsay, "You got upset at me for the stunt I pulled off because I could fuck up no?"

Revy only stared her in silence, "Now you noticed?"

She gave her a dry laugh as she slowly began to circle her like a lion to its prey, not removing her gave from the gunman. "Well if that's the case, something tell me that you have a classic case of stage fright"

"What?" Revy barked

"You hear me, you're scared, admit it, that's the first step to recovery" Revy darted around, the forest was too dark, and Lindsay's dark clothing didn't improve the visibility of the area, she only followed a silhouette of what she thought to be her. "I told you don't fuck with me!" she bellowed into the air

"The problem you have Revy, is that you're afraid of dying, vanishing from this little shit hole of a world we live in. Why didn't I die back with the machine gun? Simple, I'm not afraid of dying, I lost that little fear…but the thing is…you're already dead, I killed you Revy"

"Yo Lindsay, did you lose a few screws back there in the raid?"

"You and I, we were dead from the beginning, if I go to a store in Nebraska, chances are, that they don't know who I am. We're practically the living dead so to speak, if we die, nobody will even know that we existed, so tell me…what do you have to lose? Nothing, and the key thing in this is---are we allowed to die by someone else, will we accept to be killed?"

"You know what…I think you fucking lost the little shit of reason that you had Lindsay…" Revy gazed at Lindsay cautiously

"Really? Well let's see if you survive this, if you don't well, it was nice knowin' ya Revy" Lindsay added with a hint of pity toward the end as she quickly melted into the darkness, making Revy lose sight of her. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back of her right knee when Lindsay sped by hitting her with the wooden part of the axe, Revy doubled forward and began to fire where she though Lindsay had passed by. However she missed since she heard her dry laughter in the dark and foggy atmosphere of the forest.

"She's trying to mess with my fucking head" Revy heaved as she stood up and limped towards a tree and walked slowly around it, Lindsay was using the night and the fog as some sort of blanket. She quickly turned to her right and saw a brief glance at Lindsay as she was about to slam one of her blades into her head, Revy quickly dodged it, rolled and opened fire, her opponent ran away, back into the safety of the fog.

Revy knew that Lindsay might keep this up all night long, and being in between trees didn't really improve her visibility, there was one thing to do. Revy headed towards the dirt road where the cars were. Once again she heard someone running behind her and when she turned, Lindsay was right there, sprinting behind her, about to deliver the final hit

Revy raised her gun and took aim at Lindsay's head, and gave a malevolent grin as her opponent closed in, and pulled the trigger.

Lindsay dropped her axes as her knees fell to the ground, she grabbed the side of her face "Whoa, you landed a blow on me" she chuckled

"Too bad I didn't get ya completely" Revy snarled as she pushed her gun as Lindsay's head, and pulled the trigger

CLICK

Lindsay gave a mocking laughter "Seems that you're outta bullets, and outta luck" she added as she looked over Revy's head. When she turned around all she felt was Bryon cold rifle against her head, blacking out.

All she could see was a huge bright light, Revy slowly say up and gave a small yelp as she touched the bump on her head. As she looked at her surroundings she noticed that she was back in the cabin, however nobody was to be seen, and it would seem that the cabin was abandoned. When Revy stood she suddenly remembered the nice bruise on her knee as she limped into the living room.

Just when she was about to sit on the sofa, Lindsay popped out of the kitchen with a bowl in her hand, they both stared at each other for a few seconds before she gave her a grin

"Oh Revy, you're awake! It was about time, if you want to something to munch on there's some chili in a pot, Byron's the best at it"

Revy only glared as she sat in the sofa "You're fucking insane" Lindsay shrugged as she sat in the couch opposite to her. "At least I don't smile when I pull the trigger of a gun…" Revy noticed that Lindsay had a huge bandage covering her right eye as she munched on the food in her bowl.

"What happened to that fucker you put in the trunk?" asked Revy abruptly, "Well, I got all the information I need from him, turns out that he want to take over the cartel, he's definitely not the first. I believe he's out meeting my dad right now, so I doubt he's coming back, the boys are taking care of him as we speak"

She sat back and grabbed a pack of cigarette from her pocket, as she was fumbling for her lighter, Lindsay handed her one with a smirk

"Need a light?" Revy took it without losing her sight, as she lighted it, Lindsay gave a melancholic sigh

"You know" she began "you're probably the first person to ever lay a blow on me…let alone survive my assault---you're impressive, I never imagined that you would pull the trigger against me"

"Ha, ha…lemme get this through your fucking abstract mind of yours Lindsay, I don't mind who I kill, and I don't care…I'm not like you that get high when I see blood, pulling the trigger has never been a problem then, wont be now…and I wont give a shit who the fuck you are"

Lindsay sat back as she swallowed "They say ignorance is bliss, sure wasn't the case here…ok, you win, so where do you wanna go?"

"Eh?" Revy asked with a lifted eyebrow, "You completed the mission, and your reward is to leave this place…or do you want to stay here?"

She snorted as she exhaled "Fuck you, if I ever want to die, I'd much rather not see your face in my final moments, but commercial planes really aren't my thing you know…"

"Who says that is has to be a commercial? My father won the nickname father of the skies, and I traffic drugs, so I have planes at my disposal…So, what do you want to do?"

---  
Revy was sitting on the sidewalk of the terminal in the Los Angeles International Airport; she just about had it when she heard the seventh plane zoom over her head. She looked at her watch repeatedly, where the fuck were they? Lindsay mentioned that her younger sister could come to pick her up right after she got out of the plane.

_"Lisbeth, has an establishment over in Los Angeles, she controls the west side of the cartel there, she'll be able to send you out to the grand pacific ocean in no time flat. She's got a whole dock to herself, don't worry, you'll who she is. She stands out pretty well…"_"As long as your sister isn't as fucking insane I'm happy" Revy mumbled under her breath. However she could not help but to feel uneasy, if that crazy axed bitch ever did something good in her life, it was to use one of her own private planes to fly her here, and keep the inspection light. It seemed that Lindsay bought several of the people working in the airport so Revy could pass without any obstacles; the sister was another matter…

Suddenly Revy saw a car a black sedan coming down the terminal street, she glared at it cautiously as it slowly stopped right next to her. A young man with a blue jacket came out with a smirk on his face "Hey cutie, you Rebecca?" he asked, Revy only stood up as he stared at him with a snarl

"You have no way with words, do you Santiago?" said a voice that sounded all too familiar to Revy, she immediately reached for her gun when she remembered that they were being sent on their way to Los Angeles.

"Ah, this is what I hate about me…thanks to her, they think I'm the real deal, don't ya think?" said the voice as she stepped out of the car and saw an all too familiar face, Revy's eyes widened.

"What the fuck? Lindsay?!!" she blurted out, stumbling backwards

She took a deep sigh before answering "Lisbeth…Don't compare me to that sorry ass bitch…" Lisbeth added as she took off her sunglasses and looked up "I'm her twin sister"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Lindsay was checking some papers on the table when she saw a large shadow tower over her, she scratched her head as she looked up.

"Hey! What's up Byron! Done dealing with Vincent's thugs yet?" she added with a grin on her face, however Byron conserved his serious face, and quickly looked to one side "There is something you must know regarding about the present situation…"

Lindsay frowned as she sat up, it was not often that Byron had that look on his face; she was not pleased with the news "Really? I believe it isn't of life or death is it?"

"It appears to be that your brother Vincent, and your uncle have taken over various parts of the cartel, including a large part in the base at Juarez" he added darkly as he saw her growl as she laid back into her chair and crossed her legs in frustration.

"How the hell did this happen?" she hissed as she slammer her pen to the desk "One moment everything is nice and under control, and then we see everything getting goin' to hell! What the fuck man!"

Byron leaned against her desk as he reached in his pocket a cigarette "Let me remind you that, during your _vacation_ everyone wanted to get their hands on the cartel, your sister did everything in her power to slow the process, but she could not do more than what she could…"

"Because she's pathetic at this kind of work" Lindsay scoffed back "but at least she didn't lose the entire cartel, gotta hand her that, huh Byron?"

He took a long drag of his cigarette "Also, the Italians are also causing problems, they didn't like the conditions that you and your sister put, and now they want to go out and take control of our drug routes that lead from New York to Latin America…and a third party joined the fray…."

Lindsay shot up from her seat, lifting and eyebrow "What? A Third party getting involved? Who are they?"

He nodded in reply "Russians…."

She stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter "Soviets? Oh c'mon, they've been sitting in the corner for the last years and now they wanna be some hot shit?!"

"Lindsay!" Bryon barked loudly, causing Lindsay to stop laughing "These Soviets aren't something to be taken to lightly of, they already set up a base, and they have the winner take all philosophy! I don't think they should be something to be careless with!" he shouted slamming his fist on the table.

Lindsay curled her lip, and narrowed her eyes as she grabbed a letter opener on the table, and twirling it with her hand "Byron, chill, these Russians haven't done anything in the past, so what makes you so sure that they can do it now? Also, their nation rejected them like old dogs…" She added with a crooked smile as she spinned the blade and tapped her cheek softly "We can keep a small lid on them just so we don't get too cocky, because what can they do? They're too fucked up from Afghanistan to do _anything_"

----

Revy rested her chin on the car door as she rolled her eyes towards the passengers in the front. Lisbeth was too busy shouting on her cell phone to do anything else, while her driver was making glances at her with the eye shield. She had no idea what was worse, Lisbeth's fucking shouting or that asshole giving her looks, either way, it was giving her a hell of a headache. However something that stupid moron was bitching about caught her attention:

"Hey, I'm not working with the fucking triads!! So why the fuck does that asshole want to talk to me, I made my fucking decision!!!"

"Beth" started Santiago but was quickly interrupted by his boss "Not now, Santiago---All right, I'll go there to hammer down some sense into that motherfucker" she added sharply before snapping her phone, glancing sideways to Revy.

"Yo Becky, you wake back there?"

Revy growled as she sat up "Becky is doing fine, so fuck off, it's none your business" Beth snorted as she reached into her coat "Lindsay was right, you do have a nice vocabulary"

"At least I don't run the fucking look like the bitch" Revy added as she sat back crossing her arms.

"Huh, you say whatcha think on your head eh? Your gonna get your throat slit at the rate girlie…any who, this isn't why I wanted to talk to you, Lindsay told you that you'd be leaving LA today no?"

"If everything went to plan" Revy added as she dug into her pocket for a cigarette, "Well, that's not happening, you might be leaving in a month's time" Beth added quickly as she regained her position back into her seat

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!" she bellowed dropping the lighter on the car floor

Beth sighed in disappointment as she removed her sunglasses "You don't think I hate this shit, I cant stand you the same way do about me, but complications just occurred, so you're just going to hang on"

"I cant wait that long!!!" Revy shouted her companion only turned around with a sigh "Well if you're in a rush you can beat the fuck out of my car and see if your idea is better"

Revy remained still for a few moments before hissing and kicking the seat in from of her as she looked out the window, Beth only scratched her head while regaining her posture "That's what I thought"

"Where are we headed to Miss?" Santiago asked with a slight smirk, Beth lit her cigar "Did Francisco come back from school?"

"Been there for a hell of a while" he added, "Go back home" Beth started "Tomorrow morning where gonna pick up this girl's toys at Union Station"

He gave a nod as he resumed driving; Revy remained silent for a while as she observed the twin sister "You and Lindsay may look like two straws of hay, but fuck you're different…"

"So you're trying to say that all because we look the same we have to act the same? Huh, you sure don't have experience with twins do ya?"

"Forget it" she added with a small grunt, Beth gave a small chuckle "Lindsay may be the oldest but she's not the smartest one around I'll hand you that, she's only good with her little knives, nothing more"

----

There was a man sitting on his desk smoking a cigar as read some papers, he was trying to contact the second leader of the Juarez Cartel in an attempt to make some alliance with them, but the younger sister did not want to make any compromises to the Cartel and jeopardize her other treaties with the other Mafia leaders. One thing that did get on his nerves was her ability to be so stubborn.

Suddenly, an Asian man wearing a black tuxedo opened the door "Great Brother, The Juarez Cartel is in line three"

"I'll attend it Chao, thanks for the memo"

The man closed the door behind him, as the other man put his legs down as he reached the telephone, but was interrupted before he could make a proper greeting

"_Chang, Chang, Chang, the Trichang society"_ Lisbeth remarked with a slight sarcasm in her voice

"It was about time Lisbeth, you heard my message no?" Chang added with a small amount of humor

_"Well, I don't have much of a choice of receiving calls, I have a cell around me all the time, it's a real pain in the ass…so much for technology it's rather irritating. What business do you have with the Cartel? I though we already agreed the terms, we have our own enemies and problems to deal with Chang"_

"Well, I think that's about to change Lisbeth, I spoke with your sister earlier today…"  
_  
"….Is that so? What did she say? It's probably something I don't know, knowing that stupid bitch I'm not at all surprised by her actions…"_

"Well she found out today, don't judge your sister so harshly, you two are family after all Lisbeth, just so you can be up to date, Lindsay informed me of Russian activity in the east coast, her men saw them moving around New York, not to mentions the good ole Italians"

_"The Russians? That's awkward…we knew they were around, but they just wanted a place and they did, so why are they suddenly to eager to join the big leagues?"  
_  
"It's just a guess Lisbeth, but I would think that they went under new administration, and they want a new route for their goodies"

_"So Chang, you're assuming that they want our routes?"  
_  
"Who else has such a big route from Central and South America all the to the Uncle Sam's land? You even have some extensions to Europe, I'd say that's a big route"

_"My question Chang, is that why the hell do you insist on making a treaty with me, with you all the way across the Pacific? Doesn't the Triad have route all over the Asian seas?"_

"Ah, very good observation there, true, the Triad does have a large route, but you control one of the youngest cities, and has one of the biggest ports, if we worked together, we can benefit from each other in many ways than one. This is why I insist, and maybe, we can both keep those Russians away, ten men are better than two."

The line remained quiet for a several seconds before it sprang back to life _"My answer is still no, I have enough problems with the Koreans and Armenians…don't need to open sore wounds Chang…until then"  
_  
He flinched slightly as Lisbeth hanged the phone and he rubbed his forehead he sighed "Ugh, honestly, the kids the days…"

----

Revy was lying on the couch, spacing out for a several moments when a heavy box was dropped on her abdomen, when she looked up she saw Santiago looking down at her with a smirk.

"Rise and shine darling" he added sarcastically as he stared down at her, Revy shot up from the couch and glared at him

"What are you looking at fuckhead?" she hissed, Santiago only chuckled as he scratched his neck "You're welcome, Lisbeth want to talk to you, don't make her wait"

Revy took her box and walked away "Fuck off asshole" she grunted as she made her way into the long hallway, heading towards her room.  
As she walked Revy only saw the grim looking walls; at least she didn't have her older sister's lovely taste in color and style, but then again, she didn't really have much variety. The oldest twin liked too much color, while the other was into black and white. As she approached the room, she was surprised that the door opened almost immediately, Revy didn't see anyone at first, but when she looked down, she saw a young boy looking up at her.

There was a few seconds that they stared at each other before Revy's patience began to run thin.  
"Yo, kid, are you gonna move or what?"

The boy quickly frowned and kicked her in the shins before running down the hall; the kick caused her to drop the box that she was holding.

"You damn little---" The boy only stuck at his tongue at her with a smirk as he ran off, Revy snarled and was about to run after the boy when she heard a small chuckle

"You are sure immature, letting my seven year old son get the best of you" mocked Beth as she pilled her papers, Revy only growled as she picked up her box, and limped slightly toward her

"That little kid has bad manners, I guess it runs in the family no?" Revy added sarcastically as she threw her box onto the chair near her and took a seat on the other one. Beth only snorted and shook her head "Well, were not here to make smart ass jokes here…Lindsay told me that you were crafty with those guns no?"

"Yeah, I am. So what?"

Beth rested on her chin with a small smile "Well, were both fucking pissed here because nothing went to plan, so I thought that you would like to use some entertainment while you're here"

Revy cocked an eyebrow as she rested on the chair "What do you mean? What kind of entertainment?"

Beth only rested her chin on her hands "What I am asking you, Revy, is that I want to hire you for a while. Doing what you do best of course, I heard about the massacre that you and Lindsay did in Detroit. I gotta admit, you sure get the job done, that's why I'm actually bothering to ask you"

"How much are you willing to put up?" she added as she lighted a cigarette, Beth looked to the side and scratched her chin "500 for every job done, maybe more if I'm satisfied…I'm not like the stupid whore of Lindsay to believe in fucking favors---Talk to me about money, not favors, I don't speak that language"

Revy gave her a slight smirk as she let out a puff of smoke "Now you're speaking my language, so when is the first job?"

----

"Lisbeth, we know that you were talking to that fucking Chang, we know that you want to do something here" spat a middle aged Korean man as took a sip from his drink and ordered the waiter for more. Lisbeth on the other hand, only crossed her legs in the seat in front of him. Revy took a quick yawn and took a look around the area, out of all the places they could choose to call a meeting, they decided to actually make it in a restaurant in the dead of night. She looked at the window, it had some weird ass Korean characters on it, but she did manage to read the store hours, from eleven to three in the morning. Revy snorted, who the fuck would actually go and eat at that time? She just shrugged and looked back at the conversation.

"Who the fuck told you that flat out lie?" Beth remarked with disgust "Why would I ally with those damn _chinos_? They got nothing what I want…"

An Armenian man snorted with his thick accent as he leaned forward "Why should we believe you? Your sister was not someone that could easily be trusted, she only talks with knifes, not with words"

Beth chuckled briefly before answering "Gentlemen, please, even I have difficulty controlling my sister, not even I understand her sometimes" she added with a small smirk "So what's the problem?

The Korean man took a long drag of his cigarette "What's out problem?" he snarled "You said what out problem was? Well, we just don't trust you or your sister"

Beth narrowed her eyes as she gave a quick glance to Revy, who was standing a few feet behind her, armed with her two Berettas. Next to her was Edgar, another of Beth's gunman, armed with Colt. Revy only looked sideways, Edgar's Colt wasn't bad, but next to her Berettas, they didn't have a chance. She had to hand it to Lisbeth, she knew how to pick her men depending on the situation, and if everything went as she would suspect, this whole meeting would be going to hell, too bad that the place of reunion had to be a Korean restaurant, it looked too classy for a group of shits, and she included Lisbeth.

Revy's thoughts were interrupted as she saw the leader of the Korean mafia stare at her, that fucker was doing that for sometime already, and Revy didn't like it.

"Lisbeth, why the fuck would a Mexican Cartel like yours, have a fucking Asian bitch with them? What? Your men are so scared that they need a whore to do that job?"

Now that was a problem, Revy was about to pull out her gun when Edgar held her arm firmly in his grasp. She only snarled at him as she heard the asshole laugh at the top of his lungs.

"Well! At least we know that the bitch's got spunk in her! She wouldn't last ten minutes---"

"Because you don't have a dick to fuck with drag queen!!" Lindsay thundered, making him stop laughing "It's none of your business how I choose my gunmen, so if making sitcom is going to be the spectacle, I'd say this meeting is adjourned."

She answered as she stood up but before she could move she heard several clicking noises behind her. As she briefly glanced at Edgar and Revy, they were being pointed at by several automatic rifles.

"Do you honestly think we would trust you in any way?" the Arabian leader added with a smirk as another man had the cannon of the rifle pressing against her chin. Revy looked around, there were a total of seven armed men in the room, with several rifles including the one that was pointing at Lisbeth, but they were mostly AK's. However the restaurant was pretty big, and all the workers left, so those fuckers knew what was brewing. As she thought for a way to punch their way through the crowd, she heard Lisbeth's obnoxious laughter.

"Do you honestly believe this is a great way to get rid of your problems?" she added with a sly grin that deeply reminded Revy of Lindsay. "Look if you didn't agree on my terms you would have just called my office, you don't have my card? Here, let me give it to you"

She started as she reached inside of her coat, but quickly ducked and pulled out her gun and shot the guard next to her, Lisbeth only grinned as she saw the limp body fall

"He's a bit too slow to be a gunman, doncha think?" she mocked and almost instantly Revy kicked the man behind her in the abdomen and spun her heel as she upholstered her guns and shot down the two men who were at her side. Edgar only elbowed the other guard in the face and fired at the three incoming men. Lisbeth kicked the table where the drinks were right at the two Mafia leaders and jumped behind the seat.

"Let's ditch this place!" the bellowed as she lead the way out of the restaurant, Revy and Edgar shot the two men who were guarding the two sides of the entrance of the restaurant. To Lisbeth's nasty surprised they shot the driver and the other two men that were standing by the car.

"They used silenced pistols" Revy blurted out as they jumped in the car, Edgar was turning on the engine when more men came out of the restaurant and began to fire, he turned the car on reverse, and then and sped away out of the parking and into the main intersection. "So you're not like that stupid bitch Lindsay that she whines about using guns eh?" Revy mocked as Lisbeth snorted laughter and looked at the eye shield.

"I guess brilliant minds don't always think alike eh?"

Edgar snarled as he looked at the door mirror "They're following us, and with motorcycles, they sure like being in style" he growled as he reached for his gun

"How far are they down?" Revy asked as she glanced at the back window of the SUV that they were driving in. Edgar grunted a reply "Not far at all, why not take a look for yourself?"

Suddenly they heard the rattling noise of bullets hitting the car "Well Mr. Smartass,I don't think the back window is fucking available anymore!"

Lisbeth only took a quick sigh as she quickly looked backwards "Four, and thank God I actually bulletproof this car, we would be Swiss cheese will all those bullets those monkeys are throwing at us"

"Yo bitch, I'm did you forget I'm Asian?" Revy snarled back at her, Beth only fixed her glasses "To be very frank with you Rebecca, you don't look that Asian to me."

She answered as a new wave a bullets began to hit Beth winced as a bullet shattered the side mirror "Revy, can you take those fuckers out?"

Revy gave her a smirk "Do I get extra pay for them?", Beth looked at her gun for a few seconds before answering "Two hundred for each"

"Then I'll take those assholes out" she added as she made her way to the back of the car, Revy saw that those bikers were in some sort of formation. So she waited for a few brief seconds and actually began to notice that they came closer and closer.

"That's right, closer…come to papa" she whispered as she saw a biker quickly approaching, she waited for a few seconds when she opened the back door and hit the driver and send him flying off, Revy instantly fired a few rounds and shot one of the drivers in the chest and another the helmet knocking them but only one remained, and began to shoot him with an automatic pistol.

Revy dodged out of the way, several bullets barely missed her, but one seemed to hit the gun somehow. She jumping into the back seat, to her luck he quickly stopped firing, maybe that moron lost a bit of balance on his bike. Either way, she needed to come up with a way to fight him, the element of surprise was already gone, but she saw him approaching the side of the vehicle, that asshole must think he shot her already. Revy waited for him to come closer to the back side door and just when she though he was close enough she opened the door, he had pretty good reflexes and managed to move out of the way, but he saw that Revy had lured him into a trap. He was against the side walk and had no where else to dodge her bullets.

"Hey buddy, say hi to the Ghost rider for me" she smiled as she shot him twice in the head, sending crashing into a nearby mailbox. Revy quickly closed the side door, and let an empty clip fall on the floor; she looked at her second Beretta and saw that a bullet hit the cannon. Which mean that she could no longer use it in the future.

"Hmm, it seem that once in her life, Lindsay wasn't kidding about you being crafty with guns" Beth interrupted her stream of thoughts

Revy only threw her gun on the side and laid down on the seat as their speed slowed down "Who do you think I am? Some kind of psycho shooter or what?"

Beth only rested back on her seat and shook her head "Expect a bonus on your paycheck Revy"


End file.
